Sanctuary For All
by CSI1983
Summary: When she opened the door, she never expected this.  And not for the first time she needed John's help.  But he was different somehow
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary For All

Chapter One - History Repeats

As Helen Magnus stood and stretched, her back popped slightly as her spine realigned. She dusted her hands on her pants and sighed. She, not for the first time, felt a little old. It was too expected but this week had been a long one, even by Sanctuary standards. Three new abnormals, a fire in Sydney meant that almost twenty abnormals needed a short term home and then there was the fact that there was a bad flu making the rounds.

"Can we go home now?"

Kate looked just as tired Helen felt, dirt smeared across her cheeks, her arms hanging by her sides.

"I like that idea. Pack up boys"

Will and Henry started packing the gear and Helen headed out of the tunnel, the new abnormal now securely in it's cage. It only took ten minutes for them to be on their way home, all desperate for a hot shower and bed. Within a hour, Helen had settled herself in bed, sorting through the paperwork for their new abnormal. The Sanctuary was silent, the occasional shifting of pipes the only real sound to be heard. Helen found this time the best. The abnormals, her team, the Sanctuary itself was completely at peace. Which is why, when the building vibrated with the heavy brass knocker, it took Helen a moment to realize what was going on. She pulled on her robe, grabbed her gun and headed for the front door. She pulled open the door, slowly, carefully, opening it a crack and peeping around the corner. There was no one there. It was freezing outside, the wind slicing through Helen's thin robe. She was just about to close the door when she heard a soft whimper. She opened the door more fully and there on the front step was a basket. And something was shifting beneath the blankets. Helen, weighing her options carefully, grabbed the basket and pulled it inside, kicking the door closed behind her. She reset the locks before turning her attention back to the basket. With slow and careful movements she pulled back the layered folds. She sighed heavily when she saw what lay within. The baby was a healthy pink, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the cold or the fact that it was dumped on the steps of a strange building.

"Who in the world would do something like this?"

The baby moved slightly, it's small hands curling into fists. Helen moved and pressed the intercom that sat near the door. She was going to need the team for this one.

* * *

><p>"She seems perfectly healthy. She's lucky she wasn't effected by the cold. It was freezing last night"<p>

Kate smiled down at the baby, her fingers tugging gently on the tiny pink foot.

"Do we know anything? Like how old is she?"

"She's about six months old. I checked the basket and could only find this"

She laid a small slip of paper on the table and the team gathered around to read the words written in small, hurried scratches.

_I'm sorry. She's too important, she needs to be safe. I can't protect her. Her name is Lily._

"It's tells us nothing. Except her name that is"

Will glanced at the baby then at the letter again.

"Why is she important? Is she an abnormal?"

"No. I ran every test in our database and all I found was a normal, healthy baby. Apart from this"

Helen picked up Lily and started removing her soft, pink jump suit. She turned Lily to Will and pointed to the child's lower back. It was a thick tattoo, a five sided star and judging by the lack of scabbing, Helen estimated that it was done some time ago.

"You've got to be kidding me? A tattoo? On a baby?"

Helen shrugged as she re-dressed Lily and placed her carefully back on the table.

"I need more time to see what it means."

Will frowned.

"And what do we do from here? With Lily I mean?"

Helen looked down at Lily, her finger now in the baby's tight grip

"Sanctuary for all, remember?"

"The police - "

"She won't be on any database. The Sanctuary isn't known by just anyone Will, you know that. She was left her for a reason. Someone wanted to protect her."

"From what?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"And what do we do with her until then? I mean, is this really the place to raise a child?"

Helen narrowed her eyes at Will.

"I raised Ashley here"

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. Supplies will be arranged and I'll care for her from here. She won't be in the way"

Will watched as Helen left the room, Lily tucked against her shoulder. He didn't mean what he said, he just didn't consider his words more carefully before he spoke them. He sometimes forgot that the wound of losing Ashley was still there, that it always would be. He forgot because there were times that he looked at Magnus and never considered the idea that anyone or anything could hurt her. She could talk or fight her way out of any situation and still have her hair and smile firmly in place. He had never seen the damage that Ashley's death had inflicted other then the one time he glanced at her pain when she was convinced that she was alive, trapped somewhere in the EM shield. He had always been convinced of her strength and vitality but sometimes he forgot that under those layers there was still a woman who hurt, who bleed and who needed comfort. He just sometimes wished that she remembered it too.

* * *

><p>Helen watched as Lily slept, her mind and her heart heavy. It had been a while since the crib had been used and she was surprised to find that she had never gotten rid of the old baby clothes that she had always intended to dispose of. The still bright yellow baby-grow fit Lily well and Helen was grateful. All they needed to worry about was diapers and food. Helen had drawn a copy of tattoo and sat at her desk, one hand rocking the crib gently. She did remember how much Ashley used to love the movement. The knock on her door made her pause and glance at Lily, who seemed undisturbed by the sound. Helen slipped from the chair and opened her door as silently as possibly. Kate stood there, in an old pair of shorts and Cub's shirt.<p>

"Kate?"

"Sorry Doc, were you sleeping?"

"No, just studying the tattoo. Is everything ok?"

"No, of course, it's fine. Do you have a few minutes?"

Helen nodded and stepped back, letting Kate into the room. Helen was surprised that she moved straight for the crib, her face pulled into a soft smile as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Kate, I never knew you were a baby lover"

"Hey don't judge me! There is something terribly appealing about a person that not only smells good but has yet to become bitter and cynical"

Helen laughed quietly.

"I agree. Now, how can I help you?"

Helen watched Kate move to the other end of the desk, glancing at the drawing.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Not yet but there isn't much to go on? A symbol like this could mean anything at all."

"But if she's not an abnormal-"

"Then that makes it even worse. At least if she was an abnormal, there might be a reason for this"

"Otherwise we are stuck with just plain bad people"

"Precisely. So, why the visit?"

Kate shifted in her seat.

"You know that Will didn't mean to upset you, right?"

Helen frowned.

"It's worse then I thought if you are coming to Will's defence"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it?"

Kate sighed, chewing her lower lip.

"My family kind of disintegrated after my father died. I had nothing. Then I came here and find myself in a family of sorts. And I don't like the fighting"

"I'm afraid that's part of being in a family. That's what they do best."

"I know. But I know what Will was trying to say"

"And that would be?"

"He's just worried about the effect having Lily here would have on you. You're still healing."

"Well, he needs to calm down. It's not like I'm going to adopt her or anything."

"But that's just the thing Doc, there is nothing stopping you from doing that. You have pretty much unlimited funds and resources."

"I'm not that stupid. Or that impulsive."

"You are a little more then you used to be. Losing Ashley made you become….something else."

"Well, he's worrying about nothing. I'm going to help Lily and hopefully reunite her with her family. If we can that is. I'm not too comfortable doing it if they don't have a reason for that damn tattoo."

Kate studied Helen for a moment before accepting the change of topic and allowing her boss to slip away from the discussion. Maybe this is what she needed.

"Can we sort them out if they don't have a reason?"

Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Define 'sort them out'?

"Me, guns and five minutes? Oh and Biggie with me. I'm sure he'll having something to say about all this"

Helen laughed slightly and before she could comment. Lily chose that moment to wake up and cry. Kate moved before Helen did, picking the baby up with surprising ease, placing her gently over her shoulder. Kate's nose curled.

"Someone is due for a change."

Helen located the pack of diapers that she had gotten dropped off a little while ago and set about changing Lily, who had now settled to a happy gurgle. She smiled widely at both Kate and Helen, gurgling and putting her fist in her mouth.

"She really is a beautiful baby"

"I know. And those eyes-"

"They will most likely change as she gets older."

Kate studied Lily, smiling down at her.

"I don't think they will. This little girl is special."

Lily looked up at them with crystal clear blue eyes and Helen saw something there that she hadn't noticed before. There was almost a wisdom behind her look, as if she knew why she was here and who they were. She didn't fuss the way that a normal child would when in the hands of strangers. Odder still, she didn't react at all when the Big-Guy himself was towering over her. She had merely giggled and tugged at the hair on his face. Helen felt silly thinking it but she had seen odder things. She also knew that despite the fact that she had run all the tests that meant nothing about her not being an abnormal. She may be something that they had never seen and therefore their database did not cover it. It had happened before and she was fairly certain that it would happen again.

"She really should be heading back to sleep. Poor girl has had a hell of a day."

Helen settled Lily back into the crib and rocked it gently until her breathing was deep and even. Kate exchanged a quick smile with Helen before slipping from the room. Helen took off her robe and settled into bed herself. Feeling every second of the hard day in her muscles and joints, she slipped into an effortless sleep.

* * *

><p>Helen didn't even know Lily was awake until she peeked into the crib. She was laying on her back, one foot in her hand, gurgling to herself. She gave Helen a stunning smile, nothing but gum and dimples and Helen felt herself smile in return. She really was a pretty baby. Helen changed her quickly, putting her into a red jumpsuit today and headed out of her room and toward her office. The rest of the team were waiting there, Kate was the only one not sitting, pacing impatiently. She frowned as Helen walked into the room.<p>

"Finally. What took you so long?"

Helen indicated to Lily, who had her arms out towards Kate.

"Baby remember?"

Kate took Lily from, swinging the baby gently to her own hip. She waited until she didn't think anyone was looking before pressing her nose into the soft rolls on Lily's neck, breathing in deeply. As far as Kate was concerned, there was nothing like the smell of a baby.

"Ok but I have something I need to show you"

Helen moved closer to her desk, following Kate, who pushed a large book towards her.

"I found it."

Helen pulled the book closer and there was Lily's tattoo.

"I didn't know how to translate the meaning of it though. It was some sort of old language and no one I knew could make any sense of it"

Helen studied the book closely. She wasn't familiar with the language herself but she recognised enough to know who could translate.

"I know someone"

Kate frowned.

"Who?"

Helen sighed heavily, wishing that the name on her tongue was a different one. A name that didn't make her heart race and her stomach twist.

"We need John."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Love The Way You Lie

She knew that John had changed, that on some level the control he had over the elemental inside him was much better. He was learning what set the creature off made it stronger, how it took take him over completely. The rage, the black hunger that made her so unfamiliar to her was fading, she could see it for herself. What she feared was a prediction that she had made before, one that had popped into her mind over and over again. You didn't just become what John did, there had to be something there before there actions with the blood. A dark side of the moon that she had never witnessed.

"Helen"

John appeared in her office only an hour after she called. He offered her a soft smile.

"John, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. Been busy doing research"

Helen frowned at him, studying him for the first time in weeks since she had seen him. He seemed softer somehow. His face didn't have the same edge to it that it used too.

"On what?"

"Something that does not deserve to be. How can I be of service?"

Helen pointed to the book on her desk, moving away from him as he moved forward to examine the yellowed pages.

"I remember a book that you were studying once that held the same language. I never asked what it was but it seemed familiar."

John raised his eyebrows.

"You remembered?"

Helen met his eyes across the desk, feeling the tug of the connection between them.

"I always remember. The burden of intelligence."

John smiled again before lowering his eyes back to the pages. She waited impatiently as he read, wanting an answer.

"Interesting."

Helen moved forward, without even being conscious of it she moved closer to him, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. She could smell him, his scent clean and soapy. And there was something else too, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"What?"

John's long finger's ran down the paragraph of words.

"It's only a small part but it gives you the definition of the symbol that you've been looking for"

"What does it mean?"

John stood, Helen brushing against his side without meaning too, moving with him. He smiled slightly.

"Are you going to tell me what you need it for?"

"I'd rather not"

John shook his head.

"Helen, fair play. This could be classed as my payment."

"Since when did you start charging for you services?"

"Considering the cost to myself, then why not?"

Helen watched him as he slid across the office. He never really did just walk.

"Fine. We found a baby. She has this mark on her back"

John's laughter startled her.

"Oh Helen you do so amuse me sometimes"

"I'm not kidding John"

She could see it in his face, he didn't believe he. Even she had to admit the story itself seemed pretty outlandish, even by Sanctuary standards. She sighed and headed out of her office, knowing that he would follow. She knew that if Lily was with anyone, it would be with Kate. She was right in her assumption but she was surprised who they were with. Lily was sitting on Kate's lap, a handful of wires in her hand, as she gurgled happily, watching as Henry kept dismantling the computer he was working on. They all looked up when Helen and John walked in, Kate giving Helen a sheepish look.

"She wanted to come and see Henry."

Helen raised her eyebrow.

"How exactly did you know that?"

Kate frowned, confused as she looked down at the child on her lap.

"I don't know."

Helen pointed to Lily as she turned to John.

"See?"

John moved closer to Lily. With a curiously adult movement, Lily turned to face John, a wide smile on her face. He paused in his movements before retuning her smile.

"She's certainly something, isn't she?"

"We ran all the tests we had in the database, from what I found she's not an abnormal."

"But she's something Helen. Tell me that you can't feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

"Something. I can't put my finger on it. I would be interested to see that tattoo though."

Kate stood Lily on her thighs, balancing her as she tugged off the top of her jumpsuit. She turned Lily around so that John could see the tattoo oh the child's lower back. John's fingers traced the dark borders of the star, making Lily laugh and shift.

"Well, I know what it means. The information in the book wasn't enough to give you a clear lead as to where this little one comes from though"

"I'll take it. Someone or something is threatening her life and I want to make sure that the threat is eliminated before she goes back to where she belongs."

John nodded.

"It's a sign of Elfin culture."

Kate and Henry exchanged a look.

"Elves? Like "Lord of The Rings" elves?"

Helen rolled her eyes at them.

"That movie was a mere interpretation of a culture that has never been proven to exist."

John shook his head.

"If it doesn't exist, how did this little one come by this mark?"

"I need answers John, not more questions. What does it mean?"

"Each point means something different but collectively, it's a mark against evil."

Helen looked at the mark, her voice low as she spoke.

"Is it general protection or is it specific?"

"From what I know, it's meant to be protection against Elfin evil but I could be wrong. I never claimed to be an expert on this particular language."

Helen nodded and watched carefully as Lily, now redressed, raised her arms to John. He just looked at her and she bopped slightly on Kate's lap, gurgling. She frowned as little before looking at Kate, who frowned as she looked at John.

"She wants you to hold her."

"Kate-"

Kate gave Helen a confused look.

"I don't know Doc. It's just there. Just as I knew that she wanted to see Henry. She wants John to hold her."

John exchanged a look with Helen before moving forward, scooping Lily up in an awkward movement. Lily smiled widely at him, the same smile she had been charming everyone with and was forced to smile back.

"She's an abnormal Helen. Something you haven't come across yet. Having her with me like this, I can feel what she wants. It's not an image, more of a passing thought or desire."

Lily turned to Helen and grinned, extending a fat fist towards her. Helen moved forward and touched the soft skin, gasping as an image filled her mind. A soft green field stood before her. She could feel the sun beating down on her, the trees strong scent carrying on the wind and the grass, long and soft brushing her bare ankles. Helen didn't move as the image shifted and before her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She had sharp cheekbones, lavender eyes and a softly upturned nose. Her long blonde hair moved in the breeze and the smell carried to Helen and she had never smelt something so delicious in her entire existence. The woman smiled gently at her and Helen felt at peace. The woman moved closer, her hand coming up and touching Helen's face, her fingers coming to rest on her chin. Helen watched as the woman spoke but without a voice. Her lips shaped one word over and over again.

"_Lily"_

Helen's breath caught in her throat as the image disappeared and her world came tumbling back into view. She stumbled and she felt John catch her before she could fall to the ground.

"Kate, take Lily please"

Her body felt heavy, as if each of her limbs was attached to a concrete brick. She couldn't move and she couldn't speak.

"Henry, would you please get Will? And make it quick. Are the EM shields down?"

"Yes"

"I'll be in the lab with her. And hurry"

She could feel all the movement around her but her eyes were to heavy to see. She felt the pop as he body moved with John's before they were in the lab. She knew they were there, the smell the most familiar too her.

"Helen, stay with me."

She wanted to reassure him that she was there, that she could feel and hear everything but it was as if everything but her mind was frozen. She was trapped in her own body. John lifted her onto a bed and move around her. He took her pulse and blood pressure. He even checked her eyes.

"What happened?"

Will's voice was panicked as he came running into the room.

"Lily, the baby showed her something. She looked happy and then she collapsed. Her pulse is fine, strong and steady, same with her breathing."

Will did the same as John just did before he too checked her eyes.

"Her pupils are equal and reactive. She should be awake."

"But she's not. What is wrong with her?"

She could almost hear the wheels working in Will's brain as he tried to come up with a plan of action.

"I'm going to do some tests on her brain, check the activity, try and see what we are dealing with."

She felt Will lift her hand and then let it drop back to the short distance on the bed.

"Perhaps even giving her a shot to help reactivate her muscles. She seems overly relaxed."

She heard Will leave the room at a half run. She felt the bed shift as John took a seat on it. She heard him sigh before he felt her begin to undress her. With anyone else, Helen would have found this uncomfortable but of all the things that John was, he was never one to leer or make her feel cheap. His movements were effective and gentle as he took off her top. He thankfully left on her bra and his fingers brushed the skin of her back as he slid a hospital gown over her head and shoulders. His fingers brushed her upper arms, embarrassing her with the trail of goose bumps that she felt pop up on her skin, a completely unconscious reaction to his caress, as clinical as it may currently be. He shift lower down her body, his fingers grazing her stomach as he found the latch on her pants. He pulled them down quickly, tugging the gown down to cover her thighs. He pulled the blankets to cover her. She heard him sigh again and his hand came to rest on her cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth.

"My dear Helen, where are you?"

Helen wanted to answer, every part of her body did. She wanted to tell John about the vision, the beauty in it and what she hoped that it meant. She wanted to share the incredible experience with the one other person in the world who could truly comprehend it. Instead, her body remained frozen, her mind the only thing shifting through all the information.

"I'll leave you in the hands of young William. I believe that we have a mystery to solve my dear. I'll do the work and you can pay me back later."

She heard the slight smile in his voice and felt the heat of his skin as he brushed a kiss over her forehead. She felt the pop again as he left and for the first time she was alone and scared. She didn't want to admit it but she hated this. She had no control. Worse still, a baby that they knew nothing about had put her there.

* * *

><p>Kate took a step back and studied Lily with new eyes. Baby or not, she was an abnormal and one that had put the boss into a coma. Kate shifted a little bit closer and Lily smiled widely at her.<p>

"Lily, do you understand me?"

Lily's smile widened and she eyes remained on Kate.

"You can't do what you did to Helen to any of us. We can't help you if we are all like that. Do you understand?"

Lily gurgled, her face pulling into a frown. She seemed upset with the situation. Before Kate could do anymore exploring, John appeared beside her.

"So she is definitely an abnormal."

"Yeah I got that. I also think that she understands more then we think she does."

John frowned.

"As do I. I just don't know how much she can comprehend."

"What about he being an Elfin? Would that fit into who she is?"

John shrugged.

"Perhaps. We need to start somewhere and that seems to be as good a place as any. Are you comfortable keeping her with you?"

Kate studied Lily again before nodding slightly.

"Yes. I think she knows that whatever she did to the Doc, can't happen again"

"Good."

Kate scooped up Lily and watched as John popped out of the room before turning on her heel and heading for the library. She pulled out every book she could find with any mention of elves and started to read. With such a limited information pool, there wasn't much at all to go on. Kate was starting to stress out as her pile of rejected books got higher and higher when an image popped into her head. An image of Lily touching Helen. Kate looked at Lily, her face serious as Kate took in what she saw.

"You want to go to Helen?"

Lily gurgled and Kate knew that she had to take Lily to go and see Helen. The Doc was the only one that could help them, could tell them what she saw, where she went when Lily touched her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Just a Girl

Lily gurgled happily as Kate took her to the hospital wing, wriggling in her arms as Helen came into view. Will had hooked her up to various machines to keep an eye on her heart rate and breathing. Kate sighed as they moved into the room, taking a seat next to Helen on the bed. If this worked then great, but if it didn't, she alone would have to pay the consequences of not consulting with anyone on this.

"I hope you can fix this little one."

She hadn't made her move yet when Will walked into the room, followed closely by John.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

John made a move forward, to get Lily away from Helen but Kate held up her hand.

"She can fix this. I don't know how, I don't know why but she can"

John still moved closer, shifting to the other side of Helen's bed, clasping her hand in his. Kate took a deep breath and loosened her grip on Lily, allowing the impatient baby to move forward and place a hand over Helen's.

* * *

><p>The whole exchange would have made Helen smile, if she had the ability to do so that is. She felt Lily's hand slip over hers and after a few seconds felt an incredible warmth heat her skin. It started at the point where Lily was touching her and moved it's way slowly up her arm, across her shoulders and down her other arm, the heat radiating through her skull. By the time the heat had shifted down her legs, she already had the movement back in her upper body and she was able to open her eyes and finally take in her surroundings.<p>

"Bloody hell"

Lily smiled widely at her and in a very childlike move, yawned widely and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Kate, can you take Lily to get some sleep please? She must be exhausted"

Kate offered Helen a smile.

"Sure Doc. It's good to have you back"

Helen sighed and sat up a little further in the bed.

"It's good to be back."

John was still at her side, her hand still in his.

"Helen where did you go?"

Will settled at the end of the bed to listen as well.

"I saw her"

"Who?"

"Lily's mother"

John frowned.

"How?"

Helen shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that the second she touched me, I was somehow shifted through time. My mind at least. I was in this field and there was this woman. She didn't say anything except for Lily's name. But she was her mother"

"How do you know it was Lily's mother?"

Will's question confused her.

"I don't know. How did Kate know when Lily wanted to visit Henry in the lab? I just knew. I need to see her again."

Helen pushed the blankets off her legs and placed her feet on the floor and instantly crumpled as her legs failed to take her weight. John caught her of course, his arms strong and sure around her waist. He scooped her up easily and placed her back in the bed, tugging the blankets up to cover her legs again.

"So it looks like you are stuck resting for a while."

Will offered her a smile as he left the room. John settled himself back on her bed, studying her.

"No worse for wear then? Do you feel ok?"

Helen did a quick mental sweep of her body, looking for any hints of pain or discomfort. The only thing that she found was the numbness in her legs but she guessed that would pass, just as it had in the rest of her body.

"No, I feel fine. I was there you know?"

"Sorry?"

"When I collapsed, I was still there mentally. I could feel, smell and hear everything, I just could do nothing about it. I was trapped in my own head."

"Makes sense. Whatever Lily is, it looks like the human body isn't designed to take it"

He didn't seemed bothered over the fact that she had heard everything. Then again, he didn't say anything that he wouldn't say if she were awake. She was too lost in her thoughts so it took her a while to realise that John's hand had found it's position in hers again. She contemplated withdrawing her hand but the idea just made her depressed. They had little contact and if this was it, she was keeping it.

"So we need to contact Lily's mother?"

"Yes. And I'm going to need your help. I don't know how my body would react."

"I'll be there."

Helen sat back and the bed and slowly ticked off the minutes until her legs where under her control again.

* * *

><p>Helen sat in her room this time around, on the floor, her legs crossed, her eyes closed and her mind opened. She shut down everything until she was only aware of John's hand on her lower back. And then even that slipped away. In a moment she was back in the woods, surround by the same smells, sounds and feelings. She felt completely at peace. Then the woman was there again, she had a small smile on her face as she stepped forward, clasping Helen's hand in her own. A voice filled her mind, smooth as honey as it invaded.<p>

"_I am Anjaka and you are Helen Magnus. Protector of Lily"_

Helen smiled at the woman, feeling completely at ease.

"_How did you find me?"_

Anjaka smiled again and Helen saw a flow of images before her. She saw her and her team at work, saw the little moments in-between that she often missed. The small acts of kindness that got lost in the big picture. Like when Will delivered a well timed cup of tea, or Kate's assistance with the filing, something that Helen knew she hated deeply, just to make her life easier. Or Henry's habit of leaving her fresh flowers in her office, or the random bunch that often appeared in the lab. Or Big-Guy and his never ending kindness and understanding when it came to the abnormals.

"_I have been watching for months and I saw kindness and compassion from you all. Nothing else would have allowed me to leave Lily with you. Your soul and each soul in your company is a pure one."_

Helen's mind flicked to John without a conscious effort and Anjaka's chuckle echoed in her mind as she saw what Helen was thinking.

"_Yes, including your friend John Druitt. A man's mistakes may scar the soul but it does not effect the purity within. He is a good man when he allows himself to be. He is a better man around you"_

"_You know of him?"_

"_I have touched all their minds through Lily, without them being aware of it. In fact, right now I can feel John's concern for you through your connection to him. He wants to be here. To protect you. Do you wish him here with you?"_

Helen nodded before she could think. She didn't feel unsafe here with Anjaka, in fact it had been a while since she had felt so relaxed. But she always felt better with John there, good or bad situation. It was just a fact. Anjaka closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Helen blinked and John was there beside her. He gazed at Anjaka, a look of wonder on his face before he bowed deeply at the waist. His thoughts, though directed at Anjaka, flowed into Helen's mind as well.

"_My dear Anjaka, a joy to meet you. Thank you for bringing me here."_

"_You are welcome John Druitt. I know how you worry about your Helen."_

John didn't have any thoughts to do with Anjaka's comment, just a warm feeling that made Helen's skin tingle. It was interesting being connected like this. John's thoughts drifted again and Helen saw herself all that time ago, her blonde curls piled high, an engagement ring on her finger, John laughing at her side. The thoughts were tinged with sadness and something else, a flavour Helen could not identify. Anjaka's concern filled Helen's mind and pulled her back to the issue at hand. Anjaka passed a look around the area around them, her lavender eyes narrowing.

"_We need to move."_

Helen felt John's hand grip hers and with a soft _whoosh_ they moved to another space. This one was darker then the field. And for no reason at all, Helen wanted to run, to hide. It took her a moment to read the fear as Anjaka's, not her own. She could feel the same fear seeping from John's thoughts but he seemed to be able to calm them better then she. Helen blinked a few times, trying to focus on the new space around them. It was dark and the smell of earth was heavy and damp around them. There were roots hanging above them, and thicker ones appearing from below. Helen's heart was racing, matching the thumping of both Anjaka and John's. They were underground.

"_This is where the danger is, that fear you feel is mine and my peoples. The evil that comes after Lily dwells here. They wish to hunt and destroy her as they have almost done to me"_

A sound deep in the cavern made Anjaka flinch and clutch Helen's hand tighter. With another _whoosh _they were back in the field. Anjaka said nothing as she lead them through the field. They walked over several small slopes before a giant oak tree appeared before them. Helen had never seen such a tree before, in all her research and general knowledge. Nothing like this at all. And it got bigger as they got closer. By the time they were at the body of the tree, there was a door that they could all enter, John included without stooping. They soon found themselves in a make shift kitchen. Anjaka indicated the chairs before them and they both took seats. Anjaka brewed what looked like tea in silence and Helen took a grateful sip from the cup in front of her. Camomile, lavender and a herb she could not identify filled her senses and made her sigh happily. Anjaka took a seat across from them, her long, elegant fingers steepled in front of her.

"_I owe you an explanation. I beg for your patience and understanding"_

Helen nodded and placed her focus entirely on Anjaka, her curiosity not making it difficult. She felt John's curiosity melding with her own and forming a strange, yellow wave that filled them both.

"_My people are called Khardsians. We are an offshoot of the Fey, with our own structures and powers. Some of which you have seen. As with any race of people, we have the good and the bad. Unfortunately, the bad have made a bid for power. And they succeeded"_

Helen's mind was filled with a dark, horrible image. The person in her mind only vaguely resembled Anjaka, the features sharper, harsher then the beautiful woman that needed their help. Worse still was the feeling behind the image. These Khardsians were dangerous, horrible and relentless in their quest for power and destruction. She could feel the fear again, the shiver dancing through her spine and making her cold all over. She felt John's hand clasp hers and he tried to drown out her fear with a wave of calm that was a soft blue. It swallowed the fear and she could feel her heart slow. Helen saw another image, this one darker still. Anjaka showed them the dark Khardsians rise to power and the blood behind it. There were so many deaths, families splintered and killed. Anyone who put up any kind of fight was killed and Helen could almost feel the blood, could feel the loss of the souls.

"_There are so few of us left now. We take what protection we can here, beneath the Tharek tree. It is laced with magic and hides us from the Darkers."_

Helen felt John's confusion before he voiced it and her mind was filled with an image of the Light Khardsians using their powers to protect themselves. Anjaka answered his thoughts with her own. They were given another image that had obviously happened in the past. A time where Lighters and Darkers were separated by how they decided to use their magic.

"_We swore to use our magic for good. To use it too guide humans in their journey's, to inspire to make them better then they are. We are a source of good for man as well as for nature. Used in the Darker hands, it can destroy not only our world, but yours as well. A world without journey and discoveries would be a dark world"_

Helen smiled softly as she thought of all her journey's that she had taken over the years, the tug of inspiration behind it, then unexplainable need to seek things out. Now she knew why. She felt a deep love coming from Anjaka as the woman smiled at her, leaning over and touching her hand.

"_You, Helen Magnus, are a great example of what we do, and why we do it. We guided you to this. I myself more then once. I just never knew what role you would play in my own future."_

Helen nodded and shifted her focus back to Anjaka.

"_Our King, Chyrli died from old age. He fell asleep and simply never woke up. He was a great king and we all mourned. His son took the crown, as per tradition. The problem is King Alkima was a Darker. He cast magic and made himself appear to be a Lighter just before his father died. Then upon his father's death, Alkima showed his true nature and the destruction of our world began"_

Helen thought of Lily before any other thought was formed. Anjaka focused on the image of her daughter and Helen could feel the longing and desire there. She missed her baby desperately.

"_You both know what it is like to have a child. You also both know what it means to lose that child. That is why Lily had to be with you. There is nothing that I would not do to protect my daughter."_

"_But why is she so significant?"_

Anjaka closed her eyes, a small frown appearing on her face. Helen was provided an image of a handsome man. He had a wide smile and beautiful green eyes. The image moved and Helen's mind was filled with his laughter, a sweet and easy sound.

"_His name was Cooper James. I loved him. He is Lily's father"_

"_What happened to him?"_

Helen felt her throat become coated with grief, the taste familiar and sharp on her tongue. She watched as a Darker climbed into a room filled with paintings. It kept close to the wall and it was then that Helen saw the dagger in the Darker's hand. She saw the sleeping form of Cooper James and the image was cut short as the Darker climbed onto the bed next to the sleeping man. Helen felt the wave of pain from Anjaka and it was on instinct that Helen leaned over and placing her hand over Anjaka's. To lose two loves, your child and your soul mate, was too much. Helen could feel it, could feel her own heart breaking. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks and could feel the same grief coming from John. Anjaka took a deep breath and refocused her pain.

"_Lily is the key because she is the heir to the throne. I am Alkima's sister. If he gets thrown, Lily rules."_

"_Why Lily and not you?"_

"_She has powers that overshadow my own. She has a mixture of human and Khardsians blood, making her a step into the future. Making her an advancement."_

"_Which is why Alkima wishes to hunt her."_

"_Which is why I need to leave her with you. It was the only way to stop him from finding her."_

"_So what do you need from us?"_

"_I need to ask you for something that I have no right to ask for"_

John shook his head and Helen could feel his desire to help these people.

"_Let us decide for ourselves."_

Anjaka sighed.

"_We need your help defeating the Darker. To defeat Alkima before he destroys us all."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Back In Your Head

"_How can we help? We don't have the abilities that you do"_

"_We can meld our minds to yours so that you can access that power. Try it now. You can project a memory, any memory and it can be seen by those connected to you"_

Helen closed her eyes and searched for a memory. The memory that sat fresh and clean was one that she had tried to quell, more then once. The first kiss she shared with John. She felt herself project the image, the heat and the passion behind it. The feeling was strong enough to make her blush. John smiled beside her and so did Anjaka. Helen wanted to take the memory back.

"_Our strongest weapon is the ability to think as one. We have other powers too. Like healing, animal control and elements. We will need to practise. We also need to get the rest of your team here with us."_

Helen felt the hesitation in her mind. It was one thing for her and John to fight but her team didn't sign up for battles that happened in worlds that were never meant to exist. This was not a normal abnormal battle.

"_I know your concern Helen Magnus and I understand. They are your family and you wish to protect them. But know that it is their choice."_

"_They will do it Anjaka, I know my team and I know their dedication. They are also dedicated to Lily and her protection. What I wish to know is what is going to happen to her during all this."_

Helen felt the image creep up on her. It was of Big-Guy, Lily in his arms, going through the feedings with the abnormals. Lily was gurgling happily as he threw the food into the pens.

"_She will be safe with him. He will not let anything harm her"_

"_He lets nothing harm anyone in his care"_

"_Which is why I can trust him with her. I am desperate to see her but there is still too much danger to bring her home."_

"_So where too from here?"_

Helen watched as John closed his eyes and sent forth an image her way. It was of the two of them, explaining to the team what they were going to do.

"_I know that but what of the fight?"_

"_You go home first, prepare yourselves. We have much work too do but it will be for the greater good. You are not detectable here. The Darkers will not see you coming. We will overthrow my brother and Lily will rule as she is meant too."_

Anjaka stood and held out her hands. Helen took one and John took the other until they were linked around the table in a lose circle.

"_Farewell my friends, my protectors. Give my daughter love from me. Until we meet again"_

Helen closed her eyes as she felt the shift, her mind returning to her body. They were back in her room, she could smell the fire burning, the clean scent of John beside her, her body curled into his. She opened her eyes, expecting her body to have the same uselessness as before. It took her by surprise that she could rise from the floor easily.

"_Bloody hell"_

Helen flinched as the thought spread between her and John. Anjaka had kept them connected. Helen could feel the concern from John, just as he felt her confusion.

"_This could come in handy"_

Helen glared at him.

"_Behave yourself. We have work to do"_

Helen moved out of her room, John following closely behind. It wasn't until they were in the hallway that Helen bothered to check the time. They had been gone for what felt like hours but a mere half an hour had passed in this world. Helen could still taste the tea on her tongue and Anjaka's warmth in her mind.

"_If that was a dream, then we both had it Helen. That was real. It happened"_

"_Stop invading my head."_

"_I can't help it. Every thought and memory that you have becomes mine. Watch"_

Helen waited and was almost knocked over with the intensity of the image that John was sending her. The memories and thoughts of pain made her physically dizzy. He was sitting in a chair, electrodes clinging to his chest and sides. Someone that she couldn't see was electrocuting him. Helen had to lean against the wall as the pain washed over her, nothing more then a memory yet enough to make her almost pass out.

"_John…..who?"_

"_It does not matter. We need to focus. I just needed to prove a point that is all"_

John balmed the memory with another one. It was the field they had just left and the warm presence of Anjaka. The warmth filled Helen and finished off the sour note that John's other memory left.

"_Ok I see your point. I wonder why Anjaka left us connected"_

John shrugged as they started to move down the hall again, headed for her office. In some ways he didn't have a problem sharing his thoughts with Helen. Most were ones that he would happily say out loud. The problem was that almost all his memories, the ones that he treasured and savoured involved her. It seemed a little sad to him, now that someone other then himself could see them, that that was all that his head contained. Helen Magnus. It also didn't help that he had a secret, one that she wasn't meant to stumble upon alone. He wanted to talk to her properly, explain himself in the way that he should have done years ago.

Helen felt the wave of confusion and shame come from John in an unshaped form. She didn't know why he would feel ashamed. From what she knew, he had lived a fairly low key life recently, had stayed out of trouble. Since Ashley…he had been fairly low key. After unleashing his rage on the Cabel, there seemed to be nothing at all left. She glanced at him as they entered her office and was pleased to see the softer John that she had glanced earlier still there, a slight smile on his face. She got to her desk and used the walkie to call the entire team there. Within three minutes they were all standing before her. Lily was in a stroller, fast asleep, Kate offering Helen a sheepish look.

"She didn't like being alone."

Helen just nodded and glanced at John

"_I want to try and give her something of her Mother. Can you help me?"_

John nodded slightly and they both moved closer to the stroller. The stood on either side, leaning down and each taking one of Lily's hands. They both closed their eyes and focused on the memories of Anjaka and the happy places that she took them and the love they both felt from her for her daughter. The memories flowed between them in warm waves of pink, gold and silver, the sweet taste lingering in Helen's mind. She knew that had connected with Lily when the memories where now her own. Her mother picking her up and dancing with her through the tall grasses of her home the smells and the kindness and love coming from her mother. Helen opened her eyes and gently placed a kiss on Lily's forehead. She looked up at John, who was smiling brightly.

"_Did you feel that? The colours, the tastes.."_

"_It's amazing what can be found in a memory."_

Helen offered John a smile before standing and facing her team, who now looked completely and utterly confused. Will raised his hand and Helen nodded at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"What the hell was that?"

Helen sighed.

"It's a long story, one that you will all need to sit down for."

Helen waited for them to be seated before beginning to tell them what happened, what they had discovered in their journey. Kate was the first to believe, offering her hand to Helen.

"Show me"

Helen glanced at John, who frowned. He knew as much as she did. She closed her eyes and focused on the first time she had met Kate, the feelings that she had towards her, the confusion over her part in the mess that was the Cabal. Kate flinched beneath the onslaught of memories and feelings. Helen soothed that pain with the way she felt now, the warm memories that came with Kate being a solid part of the team, a solid part of this family. Kate opened her eyes after Helen, her eyes wide.

"Whoa. So, what does Anjaka want us to do?"

John shifted forward as Helen leaned back. Perhaps it was because they were here back in the real world but the mind touching was tiring and she could feel an ache begin in her body and move up to her head. John frowned at her, concerned and focused a soothing wave of blue in her direction and she felt at peace. She closed her eyes as she let the wave soothe her and John's voice hypnotise her.

"She needs us to help defeat the Darkers, to take down the king, her brother who also happens to be a Darker."

"How did he get the Lighter crown?"

"He used his magic, cast it so that others would see him as a Lighter rather then for the Darker he truly was."

"So he want's to kill Lily so that he can maintain the crown"

"And kill all the Lighters along the way"

Helen opened her eyes in time to see her team looking down at the baby fast asleep in her stroller. The baby that seemed so hopeless was actually an incredible powerful being capable of controlling not just her destiny but also that of the human race. But right now she was a baby who desperately needed their protection.

"Big-Guy, Anjaka wants you to remain here with Lily. She is safest with you"

Big-Guy grunted at Helen's words, nodding his big head.

"I will give my life to protect her."

"I know and so does Anjaka. The rest of us will be trained to fight the Darkers. Anjaka wasn't clear on when or how all this will happen but we need to be ready. Apparently we are cloaked in their world, the Darkers can't see us but it does not mean that they will not sense a threat. I want to remind you that this is your choice."

Helen watched as one by one they nodded their heads. She knew that this was not a fight that her team would back down from.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yes Henry?"

Henry shifted in his seat.

"Do the Darkers have the same powers as the Lighters do?"

"I believe so, yes. Anjaka never really clarified that"

"Ok. So how the hell are we meant to use borrowed powers against those that have been doing this for years?"

"Like I said Henry was are cloaked in a way."

Henry shook his head as he stood.

"I can't do that Doc. I refuse to go empty handed. I refuse to let any of us go empty handed. We need a weapon. Kate, can you help?"

Kate nodded and followed Henry out of the room. Big-Guy glanced down at Helen before also leaving, pushing the stroller gently in front of him. Will was the last to leave, glancing between John and Helen.

"What happened to you two out there? Something is different. I can't put my finger on it and it's driving me nuts."

Helen glanced at John.

"_Should we tell him?"_

"_No. Would you believe it? He would want proof and frankly I'm exhausted."_

Helen nodded slightly and smiled at Will.

"You'll need to wait I'm afraid Will. It's easier for us to show you and to do that, you need to wait for Anjaka"

Will sighed and left the room. Helen looked at John again.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that memory was about?"

"Not now, no. We have enough to keep us busy. When this is over, I promise to tell you."

"I could just look for myself."

John reached a hand out to her, grasping her hand in the heat of his.

"Please don't. Trust that I will tell you, just in my own time"

Helen was tempted to look, all it would take was a slight push and it would be there. Then she remembered the pain that came with the memory and she hesitated. If it hurt John that much to remember it, perhaps there was a reason that he wanted to keep it to himself.

"You're different."

"I know"

"Is it to do with that?"

"Now Helen, I told you to wait"

He smiled gently at her. She studied him again before speaking.

"You had a lot of respect for Anjaka. I almost thought that you had met her previously"

John shifted in his seat, not liking the attention that Helen was giving him. He didn't want her to see what Anjaka did.

"I respected her because of what she showed me. I was there with you in that room, I had my hand on your back, waiting for you to collapse on me like you had before. I was worried about what was happening to you, I wanted to see what you saw, make sure that you were ok. Then I felt this incredible warmth and she showed me something"

John closed his eyes and an image formed in Helen's mind. A hazy substance floated in a ball of black. It slowly became clearer until it was a bright silver, clean and fresh.

"Was that meant to be-"

"My soul. She said that I had a good one. That I had a better one around you"

"She told me the same thing. She called me your Helen"

John shrugged slightly.

"You are. To me anyway. For all eternity, remember?"

Helen felt the memory, bittersweet as it entered her mind, she brushed it aside, refusing to get trapped there again.

"Well, I hope that you will be ready to tell me your secret one day John. Unless it's one you don't think I would want to know."

"You'll want to know. I just need to figure it out a little more, that's all"

Helen nodded and let the conversation rest. She didn't want to push him too far. Considering the battle that they had before them, she needed his focus on more important things.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note - Hey guys, thanks for all the reveiws. So to encourage even more, here is how it will work. I am onto the last chapter but there are four more to go after this! So what I will do is that everytime there is a new reveiw, I will post a new chapter. I just wanted to say thanks again. It was hard work to invent a new race of people and I hope that I have done enough to make it real in the world of Sanctuary...Enjoy!_

Chapter Five - Destination Unknown 

Weeks passed and things slipped back into normal routine. There were abnormals to be saved, files and reports to be done and a baby to care for. The only thing that was different was the connection that Anjaka had established between John and Helen remained. They had learnt to define it a little more but it was still difficult to keep her thoughts from his. Especially since it seemed that distance wasn't an issue. More then once John had gone somewhere and Helen could still hear his thoughts as if he was there beside her. They had both tried more then once to contact Anjaka but they had both failed and Helen was terrified that it was too late, that the Darker had achieved the eradication of the Lighters. Helen was on edge, watching as Lily grew rapidly, as did her powers. She could heal now. More then once a bruise or a cut had disappeared with a mere touch and a gummy grin. Everything was normal and yet nothing was normal at all.

"_Can I come in?"_

Helen was laying in bed, Lily tucked into the bed with her. She was watching the baby sleep. She had been trying to make that connection again but had failed heavily. There was nothing on Lily's end either. As she slept, Helen touched her but all she got were the sweetness of baby dreams. She was just starting to get sleep when John's thoughts drifted into her mind, his tones rich and warm.

"_Ok"_

John drifted into her room and took a seat in the corner.

"_Still nothing?"_

"_Nothing at all. What if - "_

"_You need to remember that time does not pass the way if does here."_

"_Why hasn't she contacted us? Made that connection with Lily again? What if they are gone?"_

Helen's heart began to race, panic and fear setting in. She felt a wave of calm hitting her but she fought it.

"_John, please. I need to think this through. WE need to think this through"_

"_And do what Helen? We have tried everything that we have. Anjaka needs to make the first move_. _We can do nothing"_

Helen hated not doing anything, was known for not being able to do nothing. Her idea of a holiday happened once every seven years for crying out loud. She was frustrated.

"_I know how to distract you"_

"_How?"_

Helen's mind filled with his memory, the one where he promised to tell her the truth. Helen ignored the memory itself and focused on something she had never seen before. The way John saw her….was terrifying. She seemed to glow from within and it scared her.

_"The way you veiw me...It's ridiclous."_

_"It's the truth"_

_No it's not. You see me as...perfect"_

_"To me you are."_

_""Bloody hell"_

John smiled at her.

_"I know you're not flawless, that would be ridiculous. The reality is that everything that makes you who you are makes you perfect. From your relentless need to work, your need to sacrifice everything to change the world and your ability to see things in others that the normal world does not see."_

_"Those are by definition flaws"_

_"Not with you. It's just part of the Helen Magnus package. A mystery wrapped in an enigma, that is you."_

He had always held Helen to a standard that no other could possibly meet and that was just the way it was. He pushed the image aside and showed her the memory that he had shown her before, the one of him being electrocuted, the one with the pain. He took the edge out of the memory so that the pain did not hit her nearly as hard as it did before.

"_What is this John? Tell me"_

John closed his eyes and Helen did the same letting him show her the story. She saw how much he hated himself, felt the deep red of the revulsion and anger that dominated his life. It broke her heart that he saw himself that way - that he could no longer see what made him a good person. She saw and tasted the desperation in which he wanted to change, for himself and for her. She felt the hope when he heard of a scientist in Cambodia who was doing work with elementals. And then she felt the pain as the elemental was forced out of him. His body had suffered, he had been in a coma for weeks as he fought to survive.

"_I didn't want you to know what my plan was until I was sure that it had worked."_

Helen felt the guilt the pain that was hers alone. She had pushed him to this, had made it clear that if there was any hope for them, any at all, then he had to change. Now he had and she had no way to reassure him that that was enough for her, for them.

"_I don't expect anything Helen, there is no pressure there. I just want you to know that the change is really. I'm me again."_

Helen opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the screaming of alarms got their attention. Both her and John moved quickly out of the room, Lily tucked safely in John's arms.

* * *

><p>Helen felt Anjaka in her mind before she actually spotted her. She didn't pause in her movement, just moved forward and pulled the woman into an embrace.<p>

"We were so worried"

Anjaka nodded.

"_My apologizes Helen Magnus. Soon after you left, the Darkers attacked. We have lost many and now we have no time. There is a lapse as we all bury our dead but that will not last long. I brought some of my other warriors to train and connect with your people"_

Anjaka waved her arm and Helen finally took in the others in front of her. Khardsians, both male and female, looked strikingly similar. The only real difference were males had shorter hair and their clothes were a little darker. Six warriors stood in an awkward line, watching her and her team. Anjaka pulled away from Helen's embrace and moved towards John. Lily was now awake and was watching Anjaka intently. Anjaka reached out to her and Helen was almost knocked off her feet with the intense emotion flowing between them. There were no words, no images just an intense longing and love. Helen shifted on her feet uncomfortably. She felt like she was invading an incredibly intimate moment. Anjaka lifted Lily from John's arms and pressed her daughter close to her chest, pressing a kiss on her soft, downy hair.

"_Thank you Helen Magnus. Thank you all. She has grown so much"_

Anjaka ran her fingers over her daughters cheeks before sighing and handing her over to the Big-Guy. She pressed her hands on his arm and looked at him intently. He nodded and left the room, Lily crying quietly in his arms. Anjaka took another deep breath before turning back to Helen.

"_We need to get started."_

"_How did you wish to proceed?"_

"_I need to connect with each of your team. Can you please inform them of this"_

Helen nodded before turning to a confused looking Kate, Will and Henry.

"Anjaka is going to connect with you mind. Just close your eyes and let it happen. After this is done we will all be connected, you can hear, feel and see each others thoughts. Prepare yourselves. It can be a little overwhelming"

They all nodded and closed there eyes, Helen doing the same. She could feel Anjaka reaching for each of them. She touched Kate first and Helen wasn't surprised at the flavour of the young woman's thoughts. They were strong, determined and surprisingly calculated. Helen was comforted to see the complete trust she had in Anjaka. She touched Henry next, his thoughts held more of a musky flavours, kind and complicated. Will's mind was a blur of images more then thoughts and to Helen this made sense. After all, he saw everything and calculated everything with his eyes. The added thoughts didn't make her mind crowded, in fact they all just slipped neatly into a small area. What Helen found was the new access to information. She knew things about computer systems that she had never learned, could easily handle any weapon and she kept seeing things in the room, seeing actions of those around her that she never would have noticed before. In having access to their minds, she had access to their knowledge bases.

"_You know have access to all knowledge that you each have. I am now going to connect you with my warriors"_

Again Helen felt the different thoughts and flow of information from each of the Lighter warriors. She wished that she had time to go through each new file, each new thought that entered her mind. She could see the difference in her teams thoughts and those of the Lighter warriors. The Lighters thoughts were simple and direct, controlled. While her teams thoughts were all over the place, dancing around as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"_We now need to go to my home, my land. Again you must close your eyes"_

Helen and her team each did as they were told and she felt the _whoosh_ again and when she opened her eyes it was to unfamiliar surroundings. This was not the field that Anjaka had first bought her too. The were in field nonetheless but this one was different. The smell was more dangerous and Helen felt uneasy there, exposed.

"_This is where you will learn all you need too. First, your steeds must pick you"_

"_Sorry, don't you mean we must pick the steeds?"_

Anjaka smiled softly at Will.

"_In our world Will Zimmerman the steed chooses you. After all, they may have to give their lives for yours."_

Helen smiled as his confusion as they all followed Anjaka into an ordinary looking stable. There was soft nickering as the horses realized that there were people there, and one by one they lowered their heads over the doors. One of the warriors, Kimmata if Helen was reading his thoughts correctly, moved forward and released the horses, lowering the doors at the same time. A few of the horses remained in the stalls but most moved out. A large black stallion moved forward first and stared at them. He sniffed loudly and took a few steps forward. He paused before moving forward more confidently, pushing his large black head into Will's chest. Will glanced at Anjaka, who nodded at him.

"_Nardi has chosen you, Will Zimmerman. He is a fussy beast and reads people well"_

Will raised his hand slowly, letting it rest on Nardi's nose and the stallion pressed into his hand, eyes closed, snorting. Will smiled and stroked the stallion more comfortably.

"_He's beautiful"_

"_He knows what it is to be in battle Will Zimmerman. Nardi will guide you well and protect you if needed"_

Helen watched as small, silver mare made her way through the larger horses, pushing her way over to Henry. Henry grinned as the mare, obviously a little younger then those around her, hung her head over Henry's shoulder, snorting hot air down the front of his shirt.

"_Cloudis is young but she is the fastest mare that we have. She will ride well with you Henry Foss."_

A large mare, a shade of yellow that Helen had never seen before stepped forward. Helen registered the shock in Anjaka's thoughts as the mare made her way over to Kate.

"_Her name is Kesses, Kate Freelander. She was the former Queen's steed. She hasn't allowed anyone to ride her since the Queen's death almost a decade ago. She has bestowed you with a great honour today Kate Freelander. She will care for you"_

Helen could feel the thrill seeping through Kate's thoughts. She was excited and honoured. A young black stallion by the name of Doiter picked John and Helen waited for a horse to pick her but it wasn't what she expected. An older mare, her neck a puzzle of pink scars moved forward and bowed slightly to Helen, her big brown eyes watching her. Helen pressed a hand to the mare's cheek and she could feel the wisdom coming off the horse in waves. She had seen a lot in her time.

"_Her name is Reptus, Helen Magnus. She has seen battle many times and has lived a life longer then most. She has the same soul as you. She see's herself in you"_

She knew that a true city girl like Kate had never ridden a horse but felt the surprise from Kate herself as she swung onto Kesses back as if it was something she had been doing for years. They each did the same, swinging easily onto the back of their horses and again followed Anjaka from the stalls. The warriors followed on their own steeds. They rode for a while but Helen didn't feel any of the side effects that she should have. It had been years since she had ridden a horse but her body didn't ache and her muscles felt fluid as they finally came to a stop. There was nothing but wide open spaces in front of them. Anjaka stood before them a small smile on her face.

"_Now we must practise"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Bed Of Arrows

"_All my warriors are skilled in the arts of the arrow and swords. So allow that knowledge to fill you."_

Anjaka pointed to the trees that were at least a mile from where they stood. Each of her warriors stood to the side, equipped their arrows and released, each hitting the target with perfect precision. Henry moved forward first, closing his eyes to concentrate. Helen felt the fear of failure in his thoughts, it tasted of copper and was unpleasant. Helen focused on him, allowing a wave of cool, blue calm to flow in his direction, as John had done for her. She felt Kate, John and Will add to it and Henry's appreciation in return.

"_Just take a deep breath Henry and release it. Trust the knowledge you have from the Lighters."_

"_You kick ass Hank. Show us how it's done."_

"_Pretend it's a gun"_

Helen smiled as their thoughts mixed into the cool calm and she saw Henry smile as well. The fear was gone, and boosted by their words, he took a deep breath and released the arrow. Helen heard the hollow _thunk_ as it bit into the wood of the tree, directly into the centre of the target. Henry's grin was wide as he reached for another arrow, repeating the same action.

"_Well done Henry"_

Kate stepped forward, then Will and John, each hitting the target time and time again. Helen wasn't worried as she stepped up to the plate and took her own advice, taking a breath and releasing the arrow into the target. Each of the muscles in her body hummed with familiarity, as if she had been doing this her whole life. This new knowledge and power was intoxicating. After Anjaka had gotten them to practise with the swords and had them sit and meditate, to make sure their minds are open. Helen wondered down the field a little further so that she could be alone. She sat in the grass, breathing in the sweet scent and heat from the dark green blades.

"_Why are you scared?"_

Helen sighed as John took a seat beside her. His jacket was long gone, the heat of this sun made it irrelevant and his sleeves were rolled up his long arms, showing the pale skin beneath.

"_Please John."_

"_I just would like to know why. We have everything we need"_

Helen rolled her eyes at John.

"_I don't take joy in killing John, that's your passion, not mine"_

Helen felt the hurt from her words, it hit her in a wall of pale green and it was horrible to feel it. It almost took her under. She blinked away the tears that came from the feeling and looked at John. His face was straight, it was only his thoughts and emotions gave him away.

"_I'm sorry John, I didn't mean - "_

"_Yes you did. And you have every right to think that. But you don't need to worry Helen. Honestly, I don't think I have ever felt stronger."_

"_It's strange, isn't it? I have never shot a bow and arrow, haven't ridden a horse in decades and have never been one for sword play. My body should be aching but nothing!" _

John nodded and stared into the distance which was all rolling hills and dark green grass that shifted slightly in the breeze.

"_We will be ok Helen."_

"_I hope so. John, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Always."_

Helen shifted, playing with the lose lace on her boot.

"_What you showed me, was that real?"_

"_Of course. Can't you feel it? Focus on me Helen. You can see it"_

Helen looked into John's eyes and let her mind go into his further. It wasn't there. The darkness that she always saw in him since he had changed wasn't there anymore. She could not find the darkness at all.

"_So it's really gone?"_

"_Yes. It may not remain gone, at some point I may pick up another but the one that haunted me, that controlled me is now in a lab in Cambodia."_

"_I almost can't remember you without it. It's been too long"_

"_I know. It's odd to have such a weight lifted."_

They sat in silence for longer, Helen not knowing what to say, John just letting her think her thoughts.

"_I spoke to Anjaka earlier about that"_

Helen frowned, trying to remember what thought she had just allowed John access to.

"_Sorry?"_

"_About why we were still connected when we got home"_

"_And what did she stay?"_

"_That sometimes it remains when the people don't wish to disconnect. I know you wanted to be alone, both in person and in your mind but it was me who kept it connected. I didn't want to lose you. I liked have that old connection, even if it wasn't the same as we once had."_

"_I missed it too"_

John smiled at her. Helen hadn't realised that while they were talking he had shifted closer to her and she could smell him again. A sweet combination of sweat and soap, horse and dirt drifted over her. Her heart started to pound as his hand drifted up and his long fingers gently stroked her cheek.

"_I missed you Helen"_

Her body tingled, their emotions mixing sweetly as he moved closer still and in a moment, his mouth was pressed to hers. The heat exploded in her mind and when he finally pulled away, they were both panting for air and for control.

"_It is time to go"_

Anjaka's thought pushed passed the desire and heat between them. It was as if she had walked upon them. It was like a bucket of cold water and Helen wenched herself away, feeling a little tug in her heart as she did.

"_We have later Helen"_

Helen nodded and started back up the hill, John following closely behind. Helen climbed onto Reptus and the horse shifted uneasily beneath her. The mare could feel her nervousness and unease. Helen took a deep breath and forced herself to focus, trying to gain some of the control that she had earlier. Once she had the goal in her mind again, she felt more solid.

* * *

><p>Anjaka led them further into the field and finally they entered a dark forest and Anjaka paused at the edge, turning to face them, her warriors beside her, turned away from her and watching the forest. Helen could feel them searching the forest, looking for movement.<p>

"_We are about to enter the war zone. This is Darker territory. They will not be able to sense you here but once they see you, you are the enemies as we are to them. Remember that the Darkers have the same powers as Lighters but in a slightly different way"_

"_How are they different from the Lighters?"_

Anjaka sent forward the image of the Darkers, one that sent another shiver down Helen's spine. She could smell them and feel their dark souls. She felt Kate's instant hatred and Henry's anger.

"_They can't feel emotions as we do. Their souls are rotting so they have no comprehension of any emotion but anger and hate. They cannot heal as we can, so once they are dead, they are dead for good. They are fast but sloppy. The only reason they have come this far is that Lighters don't feel comfortable waring with another race, even them. But this is something we cannot avoid. To not fight them, is for both the Lighters and the human race to lose something neither can afford to lose."_

Helen felt Reptus shift beneath her, turning to the left slightly. Helen followed the mare's gaze, sensing the horses alarm and discomfort. There was a movement in the tree's, just above them. On an instinct that was not her own, Helen carefully pulled out her bow, set her arrow in place and aimed where she saw the movement. Reptus shifted again beneath her and Helen saw into the eyes of a Darker for the first time. In all her hears dealing with humans and abnormals, she had seen into the eyes of many creatures. She was a woman of science, so the concept of souls and God's was a little lost on her but she always saw something in them. Even the most dangerous of beasts had something in them but this was new. This creature, this Darker, was indeed soulless. Instead of a spark of spirit, she saw nothing but black. And it made her heart cold. Normally a woman that strode to conserve and study rather then destroy, she felt nothing as she aimed her arrow. When she released it, ever inch of her confident that it was going to hit her target, she felt satisfaction as she heard the dull scream and saw the Darker fall from the tree. She felt Reptus relax beneath her and she absentmindedly stroked the mare's neck, her fingers tracing the scars.

"_Thanks Reptus"_

The mare snickered gently beneath her.

"_It has started. Are you all ready?"_

No one said anything but Helen could feel their confidence and their eagerness to finish this particular battle. Anjaka took the lead, her warriors spread out beside her, Helen and her team following suit. In seconds they were in the forest but there was no slowing down. Helen kept her body low and let Reptus take control, Helen could feel and see her team keeping up with her and every now and then a dash of movement was caught in the corner of her eyes but the forest was too dense with trees to be able to safely aim a weapon. Within moments they were in a small clearing and Helen felt Reptus slow and then finally stop beneath her. In the clearing there were even more Lighter warriors. If she was pushed to do a head count, their number was in the thousands at least. Without any visible indication, thought or word, the horses spread out with the warriors, drifting into a loose circle so that all points were in clear view.

"_They are coming"_

Anjaka's words echoed in Helen's mind and she focused on the forest in front of her, sending out her senses, trying to find or see what she needed to. She felt Kate's thoughts tense.

"_They are coming from this side"_

Reptus turned slightly towards Kate, who was just to the right of Helen. Kesses nickered and stomped her foot.

"_Easy girl. Let it get a little closer"_

Kate pulled her sword from it's sheath, the blade ringing softly. She nudged Kesses forward, closer to the edge of the trees. She slid from the mare's back and moved forward on foot, making Helen tense.

"_Kate! What are you doing?"_

"_Wait for it"_

.As if by magic, the Darker popped from the tree's dropping from a high branch. In a swift movement, Kate pointed the blade upward and speared the Darker on the silver blade and it sunk through to the hilt. Kate was pressed up against the Darker as she watched it die. It twitched on the blade, a horrible preening the only sound from it's twisted lips. When it stopped twitching, Kate dropped her shoulder and tilted the sword to the ground, watching as the creature slid to the ground. With a grunt, Kate kicked it back into the trees.

"_Well done Kate Freelander"_

"_Thanks Anjaka"_

The gloating from the first kills was cut short as more movements caught their attention. Within moments, the war was definitely on. Helen lost her focus of the rest of her team, keeping their thoughts tucked away from her own as she and Reptus started fighting. Reptus was a fantastic partner, she would shift and move before Helen even realized where she was meant to be looking over towards a movement that she missed. Darker after Darker fell beneath not only her blade, but the strength of Reptus's legs as she stomped those that got too close. Helen swapped to her bow as the Darker's came through thicker and faster then she could control. She felt out for Anjaka's thoughts and was worried to find that they were panicked.

"_We need to move. We need more space."_

Anjaka shouted orders and a few hundred warriors broke off and made a run through the forest. Helen felt Reptus shift beneath her and within a breath, she was going through the forest as well. She kept her mind open and she could feel the rest of her team also pulling away. Helen closed her eyes and let Reptus go where she needed to. Reptus's mane pressed into Helen's face and she could hear them ripping through the trees. She only raised her head again when she heard the silence around her. This was more like the field that Anjaka had taken her to in the beginning. It was bright and clean and you could see anything coming for miles around them. Anjaka was beside her and behind her the rest of Helen's team.

"_We finish them here. I need to find Alkima"_

"_You can't go alone"_

"_I can't trust anyone else to finish this. In order to believe, I need to do this Helen Magnus"_

"_Let us come with you. You need back up. You don't know what you are walking into"_

"_Yes I do. Alkima knows that the only way to stop this is to kill me and my daughter. This is my family and this is my issue to resolve. I need to kill Alkima myself"_

"_No"_

Kate's thought's jumped into the conversation and Helen could feel the heat, the determination.

"_I will go with you"_

Helen shook her head. The idea of Anjaka going alone was bad enough but to send one of her own team…

"_I need to go Doc. This is why we are here. We need to finish this"_

"_Another warrior-"_

"_We can's risk anymore of the Lighters Doc, you know that. They need to finish this battle and we need to end Alkima's reign. I can give Anjaka's back up if she needs it"_

"_Kate it's-"_

"_Not safe, I know. But that's what we do best, isn't it"_

Kate smiled at Helen and for a second, it wasn't a woman that was before her. Kate was just a young girl looking for her place in the world and unfortunately, the place she found wasn't safe. Helen wasn't to blame, Kate had started on that path long before they had run into each other but Helen held herself responsible for keeping her there.

"_I can feel you in my head Doc, looking for something. But I need to do this. This needs to end and I'm the girl to make it happen"_

Helen could feel the flavour of Kate's thought, felt the attitude and determination that was part of who she was. Helen was fighting a losing battle, trying to plug holes on a sinking ship. Kate was going to go, no matter what Helen said.

"_It will be fine Doc"_

Kate couldn't keep the fear, the tiny little bit of fear that was humming through. This could be how it would end for her. Kate wasn't afraid of death but she never thought of how it was going to end for her. In the middle of a battle that decided the fates of two races seemed to be as good as any. Helen leaned over and grasped Kate's hand.

"_End it."_

Kate nodded, could feel the real meaning of Helen's words in her thoughts, her concern and fear.

"_That's the whole idea"_

Kate offered them all smiles before she urged Kesses forward. Anjaka didn't look back as she followed Kate but she didn't have too. Anjaka hated this as much as Helen did but she knew that this was the path that had to be taken. She knew the truth that Helen had just realized. There was little time to linger as the Darker's started to make their way out of the forests. Helen gritted her teeth and felt Reptus tense beneath her. It was time for war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Jar Of Hearts

Helen lost count of how many Darkers fell beneath her sword. When the numbers started to thin, Reptus allowed her to climb off and deal more with the Darkers close up. Helen had felt the stinking breath of the enemy on her own skin, had seen the soulless eyes close as her sword stole their lives. And yet she still could not find it in her heart to feel guilt about taking the lives. Darkers weren't real, not a living thing in her standard. She could feel their hate, their hunger for destruction and nothing else. There was no love to be found, no solid roots that would make them something that she would want to save.

"_Magnus!"_

Will's voice echoed in her thoughts but she still instinctively turned towards him. Moved forward towards her, Nardi pawing at the ground beneath him.

"_Something's happening"_

Will pointed into the distance, and Helen followed his gaze. The Darker's had slowed their attack and were gathering together at the northern edge of the field. They seemed to be discussing something, gesturing to the Lighters, who had moved closer together, watching them.

"_They know"_

Helen frowned as Anjaka's lead warrior, Themis joined them. His soft grey eyes narrowed at the Darkers.

"_They know that Anjaka's is not with us."_

Themis moved away from Helen and Will, moving back towards the Lighter warriors.

"_Attack! They know of Anjaka's plans. We must stop them. NOW!"_

The Lighter's moved forward in one movement, a blur of horses and weapons as they went thundering back down the field. Helen gripped her sword, passing a glance to Henry and John, who was watching silently beside him. They moved forward as well and without a word, threw themselves back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Helen wasn't sure what made her pause. The Darker that she had just be-headed fell forgotten as a blinding pain filled her. She doubled over and before she could gather her bearing, slid off Reptus's back. She felt John's panic and concern in the corner of her mind but it was too hard to focus with the blinding pain filling her.<p>

She watched through narrowed eyes as John dropped to his knees beside her, gently pushing her onto her back. It took her a moment to realize that he thought that she had been injured and was looking for the cause.

"_I'm not injured. But something's wrong. Someone's been hurt"_

She watched as John scanned the warriors, taking comfort in seeing both Will and Henry unharmed, still fighting. Before Helen could tell him that she knew that Will and Henry were fine, the pain took her again. Her boy failed to be her own as it twitched and tried to move away from the heat. Helen gasped and felt her mind fill. She knew what had happened. She knew what this pain meant.

"_It's Kate."_

Helen felt her fear and concern, felt it enter Henry, Will and John. Her connection to Kate must be stronger then she thought, that she could have ever possibly believed.

"_It is almost over my darling. Then we shall go too her"_

John's words did little. Helen had nothing to hold back the waves of pain that were crashing over her. She fought to stop, to gain control. It was to much. One wave too many crashed over her and she let herself fall into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Helen woke to John's face as he leaned over her, his face tight with concern. The pain was gone but that worried Helen more.<p>

"_The battle - "_

"_Is done"_

Helen glanced over John's shoulder. It took her a moment to recognise the waves of black as the Darkers. There were bodies of Lighters too and Helen felt a stab of sadness.

"_The pain is gone. We have to find Kate"_

"_Can you try and connect with her again?"_

Will's voice was thick with worry and Helen felt it as she tried to find Kate in her mind.

"_I can't find her. Something is wrong"_

Helen pushed aside John's hand as she got up from the ground. Reptus was beside her in a heart beat and she threw herself onto the mare's back. She didn't wait to see if the others would follow her, knew that they would. She let Reptus guide her. She had no idea where she was going of what she was heading towards. All she knew was that she had to find Kate and Anjaka. Her fear mounted as her mind remained empty of their thoughts. She didn't know how long they rode, only that the sun was gone and the night air was sharp when they finally came to a stop. Helen waited until the others had caught up with her before dismounting. Before them stood a door and Helen, knew that both Kate and Anjaka had entered here. It was if she could feel them having been there. She ran her finger's lightly over the heavy wood and flinched back.

"_Helen?"_

John's voice came over her demanding attention, an answer but Helen ignored it. Her body still tingled with the power of the door. It was a dark power, an old power, one that left a dark mark where it had travelled beneath her skin.

"_Blood. It wants blood"_

Helen glanced at her hands and saw the green smudges that the battle had left. She wiped her hands over her clothes, collecting what blood she could. After her hands were sufficiently covered, she pressed them again to the wood. It hummed under her hands and with a groan, fell open. Helen took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness. John pressed in beside her and took her hand. She followed the dark path, trying not to stumble on the roots that had sprouted from the beneath them. Helen could smell the blood, the fear that surrounded them. Perhaps it was the darkness that threw everything off but none of them saw the attack coming, only knowing that had been watched when two Darkers moved out of the shadows, pressing in close, swords to Helen and John's throats.

"_Do not kill them. These invaders are mine"_

The Darkers lowered their swords slightly and allowed the group to move forward. As they moved further in, the space opened up and Helen got her first look at Alkima. He was different from the other Darkers. Perhaps because he was born into the Lighter world and moved to the Darker on his own, it made him different. His skin was a lime green and his eyes were copper. He smiled widely at Helen.

"_Finally, we meet Helen Magnus. Anjaka was not wrong, the power from you is amazing. Unfortunately, your trip here was a waste of time. I am King and will remain so."_

The Darkers that were around Alkima tensed as their King moved from his throne and made his way to Helen. John pressed forward, tugging her behind him in the same movement. She tried to move around him but Will took her arm, keeping her in place behind John. Alkima moved closer, his smile still in place. This close, Helen could see his teeth, yellow and chipped, dripping with spittle. His copper eyes darkened as he took in John's protective movement.

"_I will kill her John Druitt. I will make you watch and then kill you as well. Nothing you can do will stop this. Your powers do not work here"_

"_I would like to see you try"_

Alkima laughed, a low dark sound that made the hair on the back of Helen's neck stand on end _._

"_Yes you would. Any excuse to fix how Helen Magnus views you"_

Helen felt the invasion through John's thoughts. Alkima went through the memories quickly, most not being held in his mind for two long but the pain associated with them was there. She saw them together, saw the moment when she realized that John was a monster. She saw herself trying to kill him, saw as John continued to ravage and destroy her.

"_The downside John Druitt is the fact that you will fail. I will kill you here today and all of this will be or nothing. I will slaughter the remaining Lighters, men, children and women. Then I will hunt and kill Lily and those that decided to protect her. And then I will truly be King and the world will know of the Darkers. They will obey them. Or be destroyed."_

"_You cannot stop everyone Alkima. Have you learnt nothing of your time trying to rule? There will always be those that rise up, always those that will protest. Lily will rule one day and there is nothing you can do"_

Helen's voice was more certain that then felt. She was scared. Scared of the results if the failed and scared of what will happen if they did succeed.

"_I have killed Anjaka. After I have killed you, the Lighters and Lily, who else will there be?"_

His words hit Helen hard. Anjaka was dead. Which meant that Kate was dead too. That was the pain she felt before. Kate's death had been a painful one. Helen glanced around her in a small movement. The Darkers were all watching their King speak, no longer paying attention to the small group of hostages. She felt Henry's hand in her own and waited impatiently for whatever he had planned. It wasn't safe to share thoughts with Alkima so close. Henry's thoughts themselves were a jumble to technological images, most that Helen herself could not follow. She let herself get lost in the images, trying to keep what ever she felt from coming into them. She remained focused as she felt the handle of a small knife press into her hand. Making that movement on her own would have gained the attention of the Darkers. Henry was hidden from their eyes, thanks to the barrier of her, John and Will. She let her arm drop carefully, the blade coming to rest against her thigh. She needed to get closer to Alkima but she knew that was not going to happen. Helen knew without a doubt that in order to get to her, Alkima would have to kill John. John would go willingly, she knew that. He would give his life to protect her. Still hidden behind John, she moved her arm again. She pressed Henry's thoughts onto John, hoping that he let it happen, to not analyse or protest. She paused for a moment, making sure that John had captured her thoughts before placing her hand on his back. She pushed his coat aside carefully, hoping that the movements could not be seen from the front, and she slid the blade carefully down the back of John's pants. He hadn't moved, hadn't made any kind of indication that anything was happening at all. If this fight was going to happen, John was not going to go empty handed. Alkima waved to Helen, Will and Henry.

"_Put them in with their dead"_

John didn't even look at them as Darkers moved forward and pressed their swords into them. John squeezed her hand once and released her fingers. She was pressed into Will and Henry as they were moved from the room. Helen tried to take in what details she could but it was dark and she was disorientated. They were shoved roughly into a cell and Helen felt useless as the heavy door closed behind them.

"_Oh my God"_

Henry's words echoed through her mind and she turned towards him. Anjaka lay flat on her back and Helen could see that she was different, even at this distance and in the dim light. Whatever light that Anjaka held was gone, her skin pale and her warmth gone. Helen slid across the floor to land beside her and checked her pulse. It was there but it wasn't going to be for much longer. Helen felt into Anjaka's mind and could feel that she was using her power to keep herself going but the magic was fading fast.

"_She's still alive. Barely"_

Helen quickly ran her hands over the young woman and found an injury, deep and still bleeding, just below her rib cage. Helen tore a piece of fabric from Anjaka's jacket, pressing into the wound.

"_Kate"_

Anjaka's thought hit hard and then faded. Helen looked around her and saw a shadow, off in the corner. She turned to Will.

"_Hold this in place."_

Helen moved further into the cell. The shadow was indeed Kate, curled on her side. She was a deathly pale. Helen pressed her hands to her throat and felt the same, thready beat that Anjaka still had.

"_Henry, help me move Kate next to Anjaka"_

Henry grabbed Kate's ankles and with some effort, they moved them together. Helen did a run down of the injuries and Kate was definitely the worse. She had a series of stab wounds over her stomach and arms. Helen knew that she went down hard and no doubt had taken some Darkers with her.

"_We can heal them"_

"_Magnus-"_

"_We have their powers, remember? They have the power to heal, they are both too injured to heal themselves. We need to do this together"_

She knew that Henry and Will doubted her, could feel the echo in her mind but she didn't care. She just needed this too work. She offered one hand to Will who was near their feet. Will reached over and took Henry's.

"_We need to touch them. Like when Lily healed me"_

Henry placed one hand on Anjaka's shoulder and Helen placed her free hand on Kate's. She closed her eyes and focused. She felt the warmth outside of these walls and in the world beyond this one. She focused on the things that made her happy. The Sanctuary, her little family of staff, the abnormals that she saved, that she help simply live. The feeling that she got when something went well on a mission, when she saw her team do what she had trained them to do and do it well. While she was thinking all these things, she could feel Henry and Will do the same. Helen could feel the happiness come from them in waves. The feeling of sun on bare skin, the smell of rain, the burn of cold air on the lungs on a cool morning. The smell of cut grass and the simple joy of a well made ice-cream sundae. Something moved and changed. There was an echo in her mind, flickering but getting stronger. It was images of her, Big-Guy, Will, John and Henry. Too many memories for Helen to separate but they were all of her team. Kate was remembering them. She felt all the emotions that came with the thoughts as well. All the love and affection that Kate wasn't in the habit of showing were coming through in even stronger waves then the images themselves. She knew that Will and Henry could feel it and seem them as well, she felt the love and affection returned as Kate struggled to make her way back. Helen's find shifted again, turning her focus to Anjaka. The young woman's mind was strangely silent but there was a flicker there as well. Much like Kate, Anjaka was fighting as well, with her own memories, her own reason for living. Images of Lily and her home were the things that were keeping Anjaka alive. She just didn't know if it was enough to get them out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Pen And Paper (You Know, Something Typical)

It took time. It seemed like hours before both Kate and Anjaka woke up. Neither were completely healed, there was no way that her team could do it. They had those powers but not the time to make it work for them. They had managed to make the bleeding stop at the source, healing blood vessels and damaged muscle. They even managed to knit some of the skin together but they were not completely healed. The first thing that Kate did was offer Helen a small smile.

"_Sorry we got ambushed Doc. They knew that we were coming somehow"_

"_Alkima isn't as stupid as the other Darkers. He knew that this was going to happen"_

Helen pulled Kate into a hug gently, relief, heavy and sweet washed over her.

"_You almost died Kate. I actually felt your death"_

"_I didn't mean to do that Doc. The pain was incredible, it invaded every part of me."_

"_It's fine. You're fine and so is Anjaka"_

Kate smiled up at Will and Henry but it faded quickly as she looked around here.

"_Where is Druitt?"_

Helen frowned.

"_Alkima wanted to kill him for protecting me"_

"_And where exactly are we?"_

"_In a cell"_

Helen left Kate to mull over the information before turning her attention to Anjaka. The young woman was sitting straight, her face pulled into a deep frown.

"_We need to get out of here. Alkima is still alive"_

"_We know. He challenged John"_

Anjaka nodded slightly, closing her eyes, only to open them a moment later.

"_I can't feel him"_

"_Neither can I and I don't know why"_

"_He did that on purpose. He cut you off."_

"_How did he do that to you?"_

"_I'm not sure. He was doing it to save you, Helen Magnus. So you would not watch him die"_

Helen sat on the ground, the reality of the situation sinking in more completely. John had cut her off so that she would not be a witness to his death. He knew what his actions would mean, what he was going to give just to protect her. She had sacrificed him, her one and only love. The only man who had understood her on every level. The man who would die just to protect her, even though he knew that she didn't need it. Now that Kate and Anjaka were doing ok they needed to regroup. Helen needed to do something that was productive. She couldn't afford to lose herself in grief just yet. There would be time to lick her wounds later. She was trying to figure out what there next move would be when there was a thundering bang, followed closely by another and another. A Darker, it's body twisted and broken came flying across the door of the cell. Helen stood, Kate, Will and Henry coming stand next to her, ready for the fight, ready for the battle that they were certain was still going on. Perhaps that was why Helen needed to lean slightly on Will when John appeared. It took her a moment to grasp that he was really there, that this was not some new torture.

"_John"_

She put everything that she was into that one word, the sweetest name on earth. He said nothing as he tugged the door open, almost taking it off its hinges. She studied him as his eyes took in Kate and Anjaka. He passed a hand over Kate's shoulder, a movement so casual yet loaded with relief. He touched hands briefly with Anjaka as they offered small smiles to each other. His eyes finally arrived on hers and she felt so relieved to see him, her knees knocked weakly beneath her. She moved forward on shaky legs and rested a hand on his chest, just over his heart. It pounded viciously under her palm and the small vibrations travelled over her skin. He raised a hand and covered her own. His skin was smeared with the green blood of the Darkers. He had his own wounds but Helen it wasn't all that serious. He was standing tall and from what she saw, walking fine.

"_Stop being a docter for a moment, would you? I'm fine"_

Helen smiled as his sweet words washed over her. She had missed him. In all the decades and centuries that she had been hit with that feeling, she could brush it off. She had perfected that routine many years ago. But she couldn't brush this off. She had missed him more terribly in the last few hours then she ever had before. She took a second more for their reunion, one which she knew would be horribly brief. She pressed her face onto his chest and inhaled deeply. Despite the blood and the fighting, he still smelt oddly clean and she wished she could lock that scent in her nostrils forever. He placed a hand on her head, his fingertips playing in her hair. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. And for that moment, she felt herself slide into that place where she felt complete. She had always known the truth. She was reminded of it over and over again. John was her other half. Helen had spent her years reading history and learning myths and legends of other cultures. She knew all the tales of love and romance that the world had to offer. She knew what it meant and she always felt uncertain of it. But in every moment like this with John, when the scent of reunion in the air, when the passion and love was at its greatest heights, she lost that uncertainty. In that moment John was part of her and it changed the shape of her heart and soul. Every time she tried to change that shape to something else, it always came back. Because John was part of her. She could never change that. And sometimes she was glad that she couldn't.

"_I thought you were dead"_

"_And I am sorry for that. If I was to die, you were not about to see it."_

"_I thought I had lost you. Anjaka couldn't even feel you"_

"_I don't know how I did that. I think my need to protect you made my inherited powers more."_

"_It does not matter now. You are safe. You are alive."_

Helen felt a gaze on them and turned to find Kate watching them, small waves of regret, marked a pretty indigo, washed over her.

"_Sorry guys but Anjaka needs us"_

Helen pulled away slowly, sighing. He followed her out of the cell, his hand occasionally brushing her back, sending sweet shivers down her spine. They walked into the large room and Helen took a second to take in the scene before her. Alkima was still alive. John had left him that way obviously for Anjaka. He was pressed into a far corner, breathing heavily, his dead guards gathered around him in bloody, twisted heaps. Anjaka was in front of him, her breathing matching his, a sword level with his chest.

"_I have lived years wanting to kill you Alkima. Now that the moment has arrived, I find that I cannot. All I see is the little boy that used to tug at my robes and mock me for not being able to make it up a tree."_

Alkima smiled at her.

"_That boy died a long time ago Anjaka. You know what releasing me would mean. I am not that boy anymore. I am King."_

"_A king that has done no good for anyone."_

"_I have done good things for the Darkers."_

"_You are going to destroy two races with one selfish whim"_

Helen could feel the need to fight, the need to end this flooding through her. Kate wanted to jump in, to finish the battle and to protect Anjaka. Henry was trying to control the beast - all he wanted to do was kill Alkima. Helen frowned and sent a calming message to her team.

"_She needs to do this - just Anjaka. If she needs us, we will step in"_

Helen felt Anjaka's gratefulness and she knew that she had made the right move. Like the times she went after John, when the moments came where she could stop him, she needed to do it herself.

"_Do you remember, big sister, when Lily was first born? You were so proud of her and what she would mean for our future"_

"_She is our future. A Queen who will give us so much more. Who can protect and teach"_

"_She is a threat to our ways - old and new. A cross-breed as a Queen? Never"_

"_It was decided the day that she was born. The Fates have marked her as their own. She will be Queen"_

"_Only if you kill me. If you don't, I will find her"_

Anjaka pushed aside the panic and fear that he words had purchased in her mind.

"_What made you this way brother? How could you reject our ways?"_

"_Just as you have - for survival. You used your powers to kill, to get you here. I used mine to find my true self. I am a Darker, I always have been. I just could not believe how blind you all where. Father saw it. He died before he could tell anyone. Otherwise my plan would have come to naught"_

"_Your plan to destroy us all"_

Helen could feel Anjaka slipping. It didn't matter that this man was threatening his daughter or her people, this was still her brother. She wanted answers but Helen knew from personal experience that that was never going to be enough. No answer he gave would be enough for her. It would just give her more to think about, more to be confused over. Helen moved forward, slipping behind Anjaka. She extended her arm to cover Anjaka's, her hand over hers until they both had control of the blade.

"_He won't give any answers that you will be satisfied with. This needs to end."_

Anjaka nodded and leaned into Helen slightly, so that when they moved, they moved as one. Anjaka looked at Alkima again.

"_I missed you for years brother and I would do what I could to save you."_

"_There is no saving me"_

"_I know this now"_

Helen and Anjaka moved as one and in a quick move, the blade was pressed through Alkima's heart. He sighed and then died. It was undramatic and quick but Helen still felt the pain coming from Anjaka. Then before their eyes, Alkima changed again. His body shifted and within seconds a young boy lay in front of them, the innocent child that had existed before he had become a Darker. Anjaka folded into Helen, for the first time showing what this had done to her, what this mission had cost her. Helen pushed the sword aside and held the young woman tightly. In many ways the war was over but this was a battle that Anjaka would have to fight on her own. It had to be done, Alkima had to die. It was the only way to save humans and the Khardsians themselves. There were no good choices in this situation. But the grief, the pain that came with that choice was one that Helen was all too familiar with.

"_It had to be done Anjaka. There was no alternative_

"_I know this, Helen Magnus. But my heart still hurts."_

Helen let the woman cry and grieve, her small team, safe and tired around her. Now was the time for reflection and she could feel her team doing just that. In this battle for abnormals, in this battle for their own race, they had all taken lives and had watched Lighters die. It had been worth it, Helen knew that. Lives traded for a greater need, for a greater good. But even with the justification of scales and balance, this was still a sad time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - It's All Just A Colourful Beginning

In the weeks that followed the battle, it was peaceful. After having baby in their lives for so long it did take a little adjusting to not having Lily there anymore. Every move Helen made was followed by a thought of Lily. She was so used to monitoring where the baby was located that it had become a habit that she needed to break. But it was the normality that she savoured above all. The quiet habits and routines that made the Sanctuary home to her and the rest of the team. Kate didn't show any side effects from her injuries, even the scarring that Helen had expected never occurred. Apparently the Lighters powers even extended that far. After weeks of being able to hear thoughts, Helen's mind felt a little empty. Even the connection to John had faded to nothing and she missed the tone and flavour of his mind. He had left again soon after they arrived home and for a while there, she knew where he was, what he was thinking. He was giving her space, giving himself time to really take in the change. It had so many implications that even though she missed him, she knew it was the right thing. It was still with disappointment that she tried to connect to him and failed.

* * *

><p>It was in a rare moment of peace that he found her. Since their return, Helen had Henry drop the EMT shield. There was no danger from John, especially since she could read his thoughts. Even when the connection had faded, she chose to keep that trust and the shield remained down. She had done the files for that particular moment and she was navel gazing as she drunk her tea when John popped in. He offered her a small smile as he took a seat across from her.<p>

"Helen"

"John"

She offered him a smile back.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere special, as you would have surely seen for a while there"

"Not really. Your thoughts never really seemed to connect where you were"

"That was intentional. I needed time and so did you."

"Thank you for that"

"You're welcome"

They slipped into silence and just sat, each in their own thoughts. Ever once and while she would look up and he would be watching her, smiling slightly. She would return the smile and find herself dropping her gaze again. It reminded her of that time just after they first met and the awkward moments when they were admiring each other, trying to not get caught in the process. The peace was disrupted when Kate came barrelling into the room, breathless, her cheeks flushed.

"Doc, we got - "

She stopped mid-sentence as she finally took in the room.

"Druitt! I didn't know you were back"

"Just arrived actually. Are you well?"

"Fine, thank you. No lasting effects. Well none that we are aware of"

"Good"

Kate flashed him a smile before turning back to Helen.

"Sorry to interrupt Doc but we have visitors"

Helen frowned at Kate.

"Where we expecting any?"

"Not like this we weren't. I can't explain, you have to see for yourself."

Helen shrugged at John before they moved out of the office, following Kate down the hall. It took a few moments before Helen realized where they were going. Why would they have visitors in the backyard? Her question was soon answered as Kate barrelled ahead and Helen smiled at the scene in the yard. Nardi, Kesses, Reptus, Cloudis and Doiter stood before her. Every one of the team was having a happy reunion with the horses that saved their lives. Even John had moved forward to stroke Doiter's long muzzle , murmuring softly to him. Helen turned to the shout of protest as Cloudis tugged at Henry's clothes, moving away every time he tried to catch her. Reptus nickered softly and stepped away from the rest, her head lowered. Helen extended her hand, running it along the gentle mares neck.

"Hello Reptus. What brings you here?"

Reptus snorted, the hot air blowing against the bare skin of Helen's arm. Helen noticed the small package around Reptus's neck. She gently tugged it over the mares head and examined it. It was a letter in soft blue envelope. She opened it carefully and gasped. Everything that she missed about that world came drifting from the paper. As she breathed in those scents for a moment she was there again. She sighed as the sweet scents faded and refocused on the letter itself.

_Dear Helen Magnus,_

_I wish to give you and your brave team warm greetings. We know that you are all safe and for that we are all grateful._

_I was reminded of an old saying my father had, one that he used to tell me all the time, one that never really meant anything until now. He used to tell me "Those that fight with you become bonded as a family. Those that shed blood for you share that blood with you"_

_With that in mind, I wish to extend an invitation. Lily is now Queen but we have yet to celebrate the way we normally would. With so many political structures that needed to be amended, things have been delayed for far too long. Lily deserves to celebrate with all her family and her guardians._

_Your steeds insisted on bringing the invitation themselves and offering a chance for you to ride with them again. The celebration will be held in two earth days. Tell Reptus your answer and she will let me know. _

_Looking forward to seeing you all again,_

_Anjaka_

Helen smiled at the rest of the team. She didn't even need to consult with them. She already knew what the answer would be.

"So is everything ok? What did Anjaka want?"

She handed the letter to Will, who still had Nardi shadowing his every move. Will read it silently, a small smile on his face.

"We get to go to a Khardsians party? Sounds like a good time"

"So that's a yes then?"

"Most definitely."

"Do you think I should even bother to check with Henry and Kate?"

Will followed Helen's gaze. Kate and Kesses seemed to be involved in an intense discussion. Kate had her forehead pressed to the mares, her eyes closed, her lips moving gently. Henry, in a rare moment of childlike behaviour, appeared to be playing tag with Cloudis, avoiding her muzzle as she moved in to grab his clothes again. Helen turned to look at John. He was leaning against Doiter, sharing an apple with him.

"I think you should just say yes."

"So what's the protocol from here? Do I write a note back or just tell Reptus?"

Will shrugged.

"Anjaka did say to inform Reptus."

Helen leaned forward, her hand coming to rest on the mares strong cheek.

"Can you please tell Anjaka that we will be honoured and will definitely be there. And we would also be honoured to be escorted by our steeds again"

Reptus snorted gently, closing her big brown eyes. The connection that Helen had missed in the last few months opened again. It was a small gap, just enough for her to feel Reptus's kindness, loyalty and dedication. She felt just as honoured as Helen did.

"Is it a long journey back for you?"

Reptus shook her head sharply and Helen felt her sense of absurdity.

"Sorry. It's just a long way to come for a letter. At least eat before you head out, ok?"

Reptus glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the horses before turning back to Helen, nodding her head.

"What do you like to eat?'

Helen had a flash of apples. All Reptus wanted were some apples. Helen smiled at her.

"Is that just you or do the others like apples as well?"

Helen saw another flash of the horses eating apples in their stalls at home, a rare treat and one they all adored.

"Fine, apples it is. I'll get it organized for you"

Helen turned to leave, taking only a few steps before she realized that Reptus was shadowing her.

"You want to come with me? Inside?"

Reptus nodded and nudged her back with her nose. Helen knew that, much like with Kate, this was not an argument that she was going to win. And quite frankly, she didn't want to win. She had a connection with Reptus and she had missed her when she had returned home. Reptus followed her closely, her muzzle brushing Helen's shoulder. Helen smiled brightly when Big-Guy paused at the top of the hall, not quite sure what to make of the new situation.

"Magnus?"

Big-Guy grunted softly at Reptus. Reptus barely paused, moving past Helen and coming to stand in front of Big-Guy. She leaned forward and after a moment, he pressed a large hand to her cheek. Helen wasn't sure what Reptus showed him, if the connection was even possible but in a few moments, Big-Guy sighed.

"Thank you"

Reptus nodded her head again and moved back to her previous position beside Helen.

"What did she show you?"

"Your battle. How she protected you. And how she is grateful that I protected Lily."

"We are invited to a big celebration for Lily"

"Good."

"And you are to come as well. Declan can hold down the fort for a few hours."

"Really? All of us?"

"Yes. Think of it as a reward considering what we have been through in the last few weeks."

Big-Guy nodded.

"Sounds like a good time. I'll organise those apples for you Reptus."

Reptus softly nickered her thanks and Helen watched as he turned and moved back down the hall. Helen pressed her face into the mares mane and breathed in her clean scent.

"It's good to see you Reptus. I missed you"

Reptus snickered and nibbled on the corner of Helen's jacket. Helen pulled away.

"Hey watch the jacket. It's one of my favourites."

Reptus pushed Helen gently with her shoulder and after a moment they headed back aside to join the others.

* * *

><p>The afternoon of the party, Helen found Kate sitting outside, a bag of apples sitting at her feet.<p>

"They properly won't be here for a while."

"I know."

Helen took a seat beside her, breathing in the fresh air.

"I wanted to tell you something Kate, something that I should have told you a while ago"

"What's that Doc?"

Helen extended her legs in front of her, trying to catch some of the remaining heat from the day.

"I'm proud of you"

Kate frowned and studied her.

"Sorry?"

"I'm proud of you"

Kate smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"What you did for Anjaka, for the Lighters and for Lily was incredible."

Kate shook her head.

"Nah Doc, that was a team effort. I didn't do anything that you wouldn't do"

"Yes you did. You showed incredible bravery Kate. Anjaka could have been killed if you hadn't been there"

"And we would have been killed if you hadn't been there. Let's call it a tie"

Helen shook her head.

"Call it what you want but I'm still proud of you. You all did remarkably"

"That's just what we do. But I am thankful you let me go. For understanding why I had to go"

"I didn't understand Kate, you give me too much credit. I just knew that you were going to go whether I liked it or not. I figured it was better to support you"

"Lesser of two evils"

"Exactly"

They exchanged a smile before Kate spoke again.

"When I died, when I thought I was dead, I was expecting more"

"Sorry?"

"You know the whole blinding light thing. But it wasn't like that. I just ended up thinking about you guys mostly."

"I saw that when we were healing you"

"It was strange."

"Not if you think about it logically."

"Not really going for logical here Doc"

Helen laughed.

"Of course."

"Plus, there is nothing logical about what we do. That's half the fun"

"True"

Kate shifted and picked up one of the apples from the bag. She polished it on her pants and then pulled out her pocket knife, slicing the apple in two in a swift movement. She handed Helen the other half.

"Enjoy it. There won't be any left once they arrive."

"I know. I thought there would be leftovers last time but they ate those bags fairly quickly."

"Kesses told me that those were treats where they come from."

"Reptus told me the same thing. Did you find it odd, having the connection back with them?"

"No. I missed it. I missed her"

"So did I."

"It got a little crowded there for a while though. I didn't know that the connection would last so long outside of the Khardsians world. I prefer it when I am the only one in my head."

"I understand that. But it was certainly an experience"

"Yeah I'll mark this off my list of things to do."

Helen laughed and bit into her apple. The sun was settling warmly over the horizon and Helen let herself feel the peace, the rare moment between urgencies that she always forgot. It was going to be a night to remember.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note -So this is the last chapter folks. It has been a fantastic and hugely unexpected ride for me and I hope it was for you too. The story had a life of its own and to be honest, I had little control over what was going on. I hope that I did the "Sanctuary" team some justice and kept the characters the way that they were meant to be. I also hope that you enjoyed the invention of a new race of people/abnormals. Thank you to all those that read and reveiwed. I hugely appreciate the support and feedback. Enjoy the last chapter and don't leave me hanging, let me know what you think!_

Chapter Ten - The Future Is Now

There was no need for shelter now. All the Darkers had been killed or had moved under ground in fear. Now that the Lighters had gained control and had proved their power, the Darkers had nothing. And you could feel the change all over the land. The field where the battle had taken place was now an area for celebration. As Helen moved through the crowd, she smiled as some of the younger Khardsians grabbed her hand, tugging excitedly. She paused and let the children swarm all over her. She had become a legend, they all had. Tales of the battle hadn't taken long to move down to the children, adult warriors weaving a story to go down in history. Helen let them talk, letting the images that they had been given wash over her. She looked over the tops of the children's heads and saw that each of her team had also garnered a similar fan club.

"_They are here to celebrate Queen Lily, young ones. Leave our hero's alone"_

There was a moan of protest and Helen smiled at the sound of Anjaka's thoughts. The images from the children took on one of protest and they were all talking at once, trying to make a reason to remain where they were.

"_Later young ones. Your heads are filled with enough stories of war. Go and play"_

The children dispersed and Helen could finally see her clearly. Anjaka looked the same way she always had. Her clothes were laced with gold and she wore a small crown on her head. Helen stood and pulled the young woman into a hug.

"_Anjaka, it is so good to see you. How are you?"_

Anjaka pulled away with a smile.

"_We are well. It is good to see you as well Helen Magnus"_

Once her connection with Anjaka was once again established, Helen felt the familiar warmth as her teams minds met hers. She glanced at John and he smiled at her.

"_It's nice to hear you again"_

"_You too"_

"_We can hear you, remember?"_

Kate laughed at them as they were moved further into the celebrations. Hands reached out to touch them, to tug at their clothes and even bow down to them. Helen felt embarrassed by all the attention. Helen wasn't keeping track of where they were going but when Anjaka paused and turned, Helen smiled widely. Lily had gotten so big. She smiled at Helen and she could see two little teeth just starting to come through. She was dressed the same as the other Khardsians but her outfit was made of gold and a crown of silver and gold rested on her head.

"_Hey Lily. You've gotten so big"_

Lily went willingly into Helen's arms and soon she was being passed from person to person. Helen had to smile at the flashes of memory from Lily as she reconnected with each of the team. She missed them as much as they missed her.

"_Helen Magnus, may I speak to you privately?"_

"_Sure Anjaka"_

Anjaka took her hand and they weaved through the crowd. Anjaka lead them to a quiet corner.

"_Is anything wrong?"_

"_Oh no Helen Magnus, I didn't mean to worry you. I have something that I wish to ask of you."_

"_What's that?"_

Anjaka turned and grasped both of Helen's hands in hers.

"_There is a tradition in your world of God-parents, is there not?"_

"_Yes there is. Most parents have that in place so if something should happen to the parents the child has someone to be with"_

"_To act as a parent of sorts, correct?"_

"_Yes"_

"_That is what I wished to ask of you here. Lily will have me as long as I can remain here and she will always have guards. But I wish her to have something more. I wish for her to have a home if anything would happen. I wish her to have somewhere to go when she needs help. To talk to someone if she can't talk to me"_

Helen was surprised by Anjaka's words and the eagerness behind her thoughts.

"_Anjaka, surely there is someone - "_

"_There is no one. I trusted my daughter with you before and I wish to be able to do it again. Lily is Queen and she will have many enemies. I cannot live forever"_

"_Anjaka, neither can I. I am merely human."_

"_But a special one, who's life has no real end in sight"_

"_But Anjaka - "_

"_Helen Magnus, will you do my daughter and I the honour of becoming her Godmother?"_

"_Does that even exist in your world?"_

"_Something similar. You will be called her Tarjeeka. I need to ask your team as well"_

"_Why?"_

"_They are part of our family and part of you. Bonding Lily to you means she is also bonded to them. I will not do so without full consent."_

"_Ok. Can you get them here? I'm not sure if I can find my way back"_

Anjaka smiled softly and closed her eyes. Helen felt her reaching out to her team, telling them that they were needed for something important. She was quick to reassure them that nothing was wrong but they were needed. In a few minutes Kate, Henry, Will, John and Big-Guy had joined them.

"_I called you here because I have something to ask."_

Kate didn't hesitate.

"_What is it? Anything you need Anjaka, just ask"_

Helen could feel the some feeling coming from her team. In the Khardsians, they had formed bonds. She had seen Will and Henry talking to the warriors that they fought beside and John making the same awkward conversations with some of the elders. Anjaka had been right in her letter - shedding blood together had made them another form of family. As for Kate, she knew that when the young woman took an alliance to something, she did so deeply and seriously. Helen knew that from personal experience.

"_I wish for Helen Magnus to be Lily's Tarjeeka."_

"_What is that?"_

John's thoughts were low and smooth, his curiosity peaked. He had come to stand beside her and in the shadow of their little gathering had taken her hand in his. She readjusted her palm so that their fingers were linked and she felt that sensation again, the small moment of completeness.

"_Helen Magnus informs me that its "Godmother" in your language"_

John nodded but Kate frowned.

"_What does that have to do with us?"_

"_On bestowing this to Helen Magnus, I am also bestowing it on you."_

"_How does that work?"_

Helen smiled at Kate.

"_Because we function as one unit. If I am correct, in this culture, family does everything as a whole. An honour bestowed on me is also an honour bestowed on you. All of you"_

Anjaka nodded, smiling at all of them.

"_Making Helen Magnus her Tarjeeka means that you in turn become her Multa."_

Now it was Helen's turn to be confused.

"_Multa?"_

"_It means "Friends, family and protectors" - That is what you all shall be. If you consent of course"_

_"It will be an honour to become Lily's Tarjeeka Anjaka. Thank you"_

Anjaka nodded before looking at the rest of the team. One by one they all consented and Helen could feel their pride and honour. Matter settled, Anjaka waved to a small cluster of teen Khardsians that had been watching in the corner. The young girls were all giggles and smiles as they rushed over.

"_You shall take Helen Magnus and Kate Freelander to get dressed. They are Tarjeeka and Multa now, family. They are to be given all that they desire."_

The young girls nodded and grabbed Kate's hand, then Helen's, pulling them away from the other's. John released Helen's hand easily, smiling.

"_You are going to have fun"_

Helen was just about to through a smart answer his way when she noticed a small group of young males on the other side of the room. She nodded towards them, her smile wide.

"_So are you"_

She didn't catch John's reaction, his face obscured as they moved back into the crowd. Helen allowed herself to be lead up a narrow stairwell and into a brightly lit room. Six girls in total were in the room with them, three working on Kate and three on Helen. She pushed aside Kate's voice of protest and focused on the girls in front of her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take your clothes off please Helen Magnus"<em>

Helen smiled at the young girls.

"_How about I get to know you a little better first?"_

The young girls exchanged quick smiles.

"_To have a great hero talking to us? That would be an honour."_

All three girls bowed slightly. Helen frowned and gently pulled each girl up again.

"_Please don't do that. I am no hero"_

"_But you saved our land, our home, our entire race of people. We did not mean to upset you or disrespect you"_

Helen sighed. Now they looked upset.

"_What are your names?"_

The girls exchanged another series of looks before the older of the three stepped forward.

"_I am Chyer, this is Orrin and this is her sister Syrnu. We did not mean to upset you and hope that you accept our apologizes."_

"_No, you did not upset me. Anjaka explained that since we fought with you for your home, that makes us family. Is that correct?"_

The girls all nodded.

"_And in my world, family members are equals. There is no bowing, just love and respect"_

Chyer spoke again, confused and unsure.

"_So bowing is more disrespectful?"_

"_Within family, in a way, yes. Just treat me as you will anyone else, ok?"_

The girls all nodded, all smiles again. Chyer stood in front of Helen, hands on her hips.

"_We need to get you dressed. What you are wearing Helen Magnus, is strange. You need to wear normal clothes"_

Helen looked down at her outfit, smiling to herself. She hadn't dressed up too much, after all their ride here were horses. She had worn a good set of pants, a nice top and jacket.

"_I do apologize for that. I hope that you can help me"_

Syrnu smiled widely as she tugged on the laces of one of Helen's boots.

"_You will be dressed like a normal Khardsian should be Helen Magnus. But first, these clothes need to come off"_

* * *

><p>Helen finally gave up trying to keep her own clothes and allowed the girls to tug them off her. She glanced up and saw Kate talking to the young girls that were dressing her. Helen smiled again when she heard Kate telling them what she just told Chyer, Orrin and Syrnu. Helen did everything the girls asked, turning, lifting and bending when needed. The girls placed a crown of flower on her head and with a giggle, stepped back and let herself look in the mirror. Her outfit was similar to Anjaka the first time Helen saw her. A fine weaving of fabric in so many different shades of green that Helen was fairly certain she could not identify half of them. A section of fabric was wrapped at the waist, sitting low on her hips and ending at her knee. Another section of fabric was twisted around her breasts, leaving her lower stomach and shoulders exposed. Another section of fabric was twisted into a cross over her chest and also on her back. She had sen the same cross on each of the Khardsian, even the small children. Perhaps it was a meaning of protection.<p>

"_Are you married Helen Magnus?"_

Helen jecked out of her thoughts and smiled at Chyer.

"_No Chyer, I'm not"_

"_Are you engaged?"_

"_No"_

"_Do you have a boyfriend?"_

Helen's mind went to John, with no effort and no real reason. They hadn't talk, hadn't discussed what they were, who they were now that things were changed. She felt embarassed again as Chyer, Orrin and Syrnu burst into a fit of giggles.

"_He's the tall hero. The quiet one. He watches you Helen Magnus. The way that Serrus watches Chyer"_

The two younger girls continued giggling while Chyer blushed deeply. Helen smiled at her.

"_Who is Serrus?"_

Chyer looked at the two younger girls, who were still giggling and her blush went even deeper.

"_That is not important"_

Orrin stopped laughing long enough to point at Chyer's ankle.

"_Then what is that? Liar"_

There was a delicate piece of gold laced twine twisted around her slender ankle.

"_What is that Chyer?"_

Chyer smiled shyly.

"_It means that one day Serrus and I will marry. You wear the anklet first, then when you are engaged, you wear the bracelet, then the ring. It is a way of showing that I have an intended"_

"_And is Serrus a nice man? Someone that you love?"_

Helen recognised the smile that bloomed on Chyer's face, had seen it on her own many times before.

"_Yes. He is a good man, a kind man and I am proud that I will one day be his wife. So Helen Magnus, I will give you this."_

Chyer ducked low and it took Helen a second to realize that the young girl was giving her an anklet as well. Helen was going to protest but realized that there was no point. The girls stepped back again and Helen finally got to see Kate. She was dressed in a similar way to Helen.

"_You look beautiful Kate" _

_"So do you Doc. Downside? I feel like have been attacked"_

Helen gave her a wide smile.

"_That was certainly an education wasn't it?"_

Chyer stepped forward again, a small gold chain in her hand.

"_You also need this Helen Magnus. You both do"_

"_What is that?"_

" _Protection and identification to what you are. Did you not notice that all close to the Queen wear one?"_

"_Actually, no"_

"_Well they do. It shows the world what you are to the Queen. Anjaka had these fashioned for you from the finest Khardsian gold."_

Helen cupped the small emblem in her hand. Engraved in the centre was a mighty female warrior, sword drawn for attack.

"_It's beautiful. So we all get one?"_

"_Yes Helen Magnus."_

Helen lifted her hair so that Chyer could fix the clasp, the gold chilled as she released it, the emblem coming to sit in the centre of her chest. Orrin pushed her into a seat and smiled at the other two girls.

"_Now for the final touch"_

Helen closed her eyes and let them do what they needed too. It was quick, even by her standards and when she looked at her reflection, she smiled. Beginning at the left hand, a series of flowers and vines twisted up her arm, her shoulder and dipped to finish at the top of her outfit. There was another vine twisting up her throat, her cheek and several flowers finished the portrait around her eyes.

Chyer stood back, a small smile on her face.

"_You are ready. You both are"_

There small hands grasped hers again tugged her back down the stairs, Kate following closely behind. When they re-entered the party, now dressed as they should be, more people bowed before them. Chyer brushed them off, rushing forward and showing them what Helen and Kate had informed them. Several stood against instantly but most were confused by the information. Helen took in the rest of her team, all dressed as warriors, all having the same emblem dangling from their necks.

"_I don't think I have the words to describe how you look right now"_

Helen felt the blush spread over her cheeks travel down her chest as John's warm thoughts made her skin tingle.

"_You don't look to bad either"_

It wasn't a lie. John, dressed as a warrior, was incredibly breath taking. He took her hand and they moved back towards the gathering Khardsians, who were waiting for Anjaka to speak. She was sitting on a chair next to Lily's small throne and the silence that fell when she raised her arm was amazing. Anjaka smiled down on them.

"_Friends and family, we are here today to celebrate. Lily has taken her rightful place on the throne, we have won the battle for our home and have found new friends along the way"_

Anjaka paused for the applause before speaking again.

"_All of you by now know that we were joined in our battle by friends that are not of our realm. Humans that offered themselves for the greater good. Humans that have now become family. Please come forward, so that the people can see you"_

Helen glanced around her before moving forward, coming to stand beside Anjaka, her team following, John's hand still in hers. In one sweep, most of the Khardsians bowed.

"_I have made Helen Magnus Queen Lily's Tarjeeka. Multa is now the name given to the rest of the team, all who have shown honour and bravery. However, one particular human showed more then I would have ever expected."_

Anjaka shifted and gabbed Kate's hand, pulling her to the front of the crowd.

"_Kate Freelander, you came with me to destroy King Alkima. You almost gave your own life to help me defeat him."_

"_Anjaka, I didn't do anything special"_

"_Yes you did Kate Freelander. So it is with this that I honour you"_

Anjaka motioned one of her warriors forward. He handed her a small crown and Anjaka turned back to Kate, a small smile on her face.

"_I am crowning you Kate Freelander, Governess of our Warriors"_

Kate frowned.

"_You are making me Governess?"_

Anjaka placed the crown on Kate, despite her protests. All the warriors in the room stood tall, swords drawn, faces lowered.

"_You will have a hand in the planning and training of warriors. Bravery and determination like yours needs to be passed down"_

"_But we bet the Darkers"_

"_I understand the confusion. But the Darkers may someday rise again. The battle between Lighters and Darkers may never end. Your position is important in making sure that all warriors remain trained and aware of the realities of war."_

Kate smiled widely and Helen smiled with her. She could feel the pride, the honour coming from Kate in waves. When the ceremony was over, they all said their goodbyes to Lily as the Queen was taken to bed. The younger Khardsians also dispersed, their parents shuffling them off to bed despite the groans of protest. Helen was sitting, enjoying the atmosphere when John approached her, a smile on his face. He bowed low at the waist and extended his hand.

"_May I have this dance?"_

Helen smiled back and slid her hand into his. He lead her to the dance floor where other Khardsians were dancing, moving them into their own dark corner. They moved together, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, his on her waist. They started with a fair gap between them but as the violins faded out and moved into another tune, the gap had ceased to exist. They were pressed together, their bodies moving of their own accord, coming together as if it was the most natural thing in world.

"_I have a question"_

Helen was too content to respond, enjoying the sweet burn that always happened when his skin brushed her own.

"_Hmm?"_

"_What is the meaning of the twine around your ankle? I noticed that a few of the ladies had them"_

Helen felt the contentment fade as she struggled to find the words to make him understand what it meant. She felt John's amusement in her mind as she gave the information to him without knowing it.

"_Oh"_

"_I really wish that I could keep you from doing that"_

"_What" _

_"Seeing my thoughts before I had a chance to check them myself"_

"_See there is a downside to having me in your head"_

Helen looked at him and frowned.

_"Sadly, it's not the first time you have nested there"_

John nodded slightly.

_"I know. Does it help that you are the same for me? That you are always there in my mind and in my thoughts"_

Hele considered that for a moment.

_"Yes, a little. It does not help though, does it?"_

_"With what?"_

Helen took a half step back from him, the night air chilling her skin where his had been, indicating between them.

_"With...this. With us."_

John chuckled warmly at her, pulling her back to him and resuming their swaying.

"_We both know the reality of our relationship"_

"_So clear it up for me. What is that reality?"_

John paused the movement of their bodies swaying, this time he pulled away slightly so that he could look at her.

"_Really? You need to question it?"_

"_Not questioning per say, just awaiting a definition of sorts."_

John glanced around them before looking at her again.

"_How about we go outside, get a little more privacy?"_

Helen nodded and John released her from his embrace, keeping her hand in his. They moved through the party, mostly ignored and made their way outside. John pulled her further down the track until the music was dim and the sound of conversations had faded. The night was cool but not cold as they sat on a soft slope, the moon beaming down on them. Helen leaned back on her arms and looked at the sky and the blanket of stars that they sat beneath.

"_It is amazing what you can see when the city lights aren't outshining the stars"_

John shifted beside her, assuming the same position as her, looking up with her.

"_That's extremely poetic, even for you"_

Helen smiled before tearing her gaze from the sky and turning to John.

"_So, definitions?"_

John laughed.

"_No beating around the bush, huh?"_

"_No point"_

John nodded and looked at the stars again.

"_Do you remember our first kiss?"_

Helen felt the heady rush as she was taken there, to that moment where her life would be changed forever. It was a few weeks after they had met and Helen had been admiring him behind her books and through lowered eyes. He was the first man that had ever given her that kind of attention and it made her nervous. Most of the men at the University avoided her because of what she was doing. But John, he seemed to love her rebellion. She had seen him laughing when she had gotten into arguments with professors. Had watched his amusement when she had gone head to head with other students. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't laughing at her, he was genuinely impressed by her. She never had a chance to question him though and so tried to ignore her feelings for John, pushing it aside. She thought she was alone that evening in the library, she often was at that time of the night. She was relaxing with a cup of tea and a scone, which was forbidden in the section she was in but she had missed lunch, she had been too busy studying. It was the whistling that jolted her from her thoughts. She hid the scone and left her tea to go and investigate. It was John Druitt, arms filled with books, who was whistling softly to himself. Helen moved away from the shadows and offered John a smile.

"I thought that I was alone"

John paused in his movement , bowing slightly.

"I apologize for interrupting you Dr. Magnus"

"That's fine. I'm used to being alone at this point of the night."

"A woman like you alone? Something is sincerely wrong when that happens."

Helen moved closer to him with a smile. She reached over to grab one of the books that he had in his arms, her hand brushing his chest. She heard him gasp, heard her own reaction to the touch. She lowered her eyes and looked at the book.

"This book is useless"

"How so?"

"It's not correct in any way. You are better off leaving that on the shelf"

John smiled at her and took the book from her hand, letting his fingers linger over hers. She felt the tingling warmth spread form her hand and up her arm. She was locked underneath that intense gaze of his. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed heavily. His voice was low and seductive when he spoke again.

"And what book would you suggest instead, Dr. Magnus?"

Helen cleared her throat and handed him another book, one that sat low on the shelf.

"This is definitely the better option"

This time when she looked at him again, she didn't fight his gaze. He ignored the offer of the book and used his free hand to brush a curl of blond hair from her cheek. She leaned into his touch, unable to stop herself.

"You are an incredible woman Helen Magnus"

Helen felt the flush in her cheeks, not used to the compliment. She was used to fighting for her place here.

"You are pretty incredible yourself John Druitt"

John smiled lightly at her and leaned forward slightly. Their breaths mingled delightfully and Helen felt light headed. By the time his lips found hers, the anticipation was too much and her nerves were standing on end. That was the first of many stolen kisses, ones that sealed their relationship for what it was.

Helen let the memory fill her before drifting back down to reality.

"_I loved you so much."_

"_As I have always loved you"_

_"I don't know if it is enough John. For a new beginning I mean_

John shrugged.

"_I don't expect anything Helen. I had an idea though"_

Helen turned to him more fully.

"_And that would be?"_

"_We could start again. I know that we can't re-write history but we can certainly do something about the future."_

Helen nodded, considering her options. Nothing could be done about everything in the past. But she wanted a future with him, had wanted that from the very moment that she had met him. Decision made, she extended her hand and offered him a bright smile.

"_Hello, I'm Dr. Helen Magnus. And you are?"_

John smiled back at her, grasping her hand in his.

"_John Druitt. It's a pleasure to meet you"_

Helen nodded.

"_And you. So, what brings you here?"_

The stupidity of the statement hit John first and he started to laugh. It was a deep bellowing sound that started Helen laughing as well. She leaned against him, her head against his chest as their laughter floated into the night.


End file.
